NinjaGo: The new Ninjas
by FrostDragon Girl 318
Summary: Two best friends who always wished to live in Ninjago, one day get their wish granted. They end up in NinjaGo, and now they'll have to help the ninjas defeat their enemies. Warning: Contains a lot of randomness.
1. Chapter 1: Two crazy girls

**AN: My 2****nd**** story! This one will be a NinjaGo fanfic with my two OCs, but it'll switch between them during the story. But at the end of the story, they will have conversations with each other. Well, enough crap- writing, let's start the story! Warning: contains "SOME" randomness.**

**I don't own NinjaGo, if I did it would never end!**

(Now it starts.) (Alicias POV.)

Alone… again. My parents are traveling, they are always traveling. And they always leave me at home. Am I sad? Nah, not really. I hate traveling anyway, it's much better to stay home and watch NinjaGo. And speaking of it, tonight's time for the first episode of the new season! Am I excited or what?! I guess 'What' is the answer, because I'm more than excited! I just wish I could watch it with my friend, Hannah. If it wasn't for her being sick, we would have a sleepover- party to watch the new episode together, and she would fangirl- out every, SINGLE, TIME Kai did something awesome. If you didn't get that he's her favorite character, then now you know. Who's my favorite character you ask? Well, you probably didn't… but it's Lloyd! I can't really explain why, but I have three reasons. 1: He's intelligent (for being his real age.) 2: HE'S SUPER CUTE! And 3: (Haha, 3: looks like someone covering their mouth) He's just a frie dipped in tons of AWESOME- SAUCE! Maybe it sounds crazy, but that's how I am! Now it's time for the new episode to start, so I sat down at the couch after turning on the TV, and waited for it to start. Five minutes past, thirty minutes past, an hour past! Why didn't the episode start? I waited for another hour, but nope. The episode never started. I turned off the TV, walked to my room and sat down by the window. I looked up at the sky and started to count the stars. Wait, who does that? Oh, that's right. ME! When I just counted to 904, I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"I wish, I could move to Ninjago sometime. To meet the ninja, and everyone else." I whispered and opened my eyes again. And then I continued to count stars… BUTT NUGGET, I forgot my count. Now I'll have to start over again. Uuh! 1, 2, 3…

(Hannas POV.)

Bluuuuuhhhh… I hate being sick! If it wasn't for this cold I have, I would be at Crazys house right now. Crazy is my nickname for Alicia, because you can describe her with that one word. CRAZY! She called me Carrot- head, because I'm ginger. We would be watching NinjaGo right now. Sit at the floor, eat ketchup- chips (Yeah, THAT EXISTS!) and argue about why Kai's more awesome than Lloyd. I like Kai, no wait, I ABSOLOUTLEY LOVE HIM TO THE INFINITY, AND BEYOND! He's more than awesome… HE'S KAI! I was sitting by the computer and watching the last episode of season 2 of NinjaGo, and I looked up just in time to see a shooting star. I paused the video and closed my eyes.

"I wish I lived in Ninjago, together with Alicia, and all of the ninja." I said, and played the video again.

(Later that night.)

I was dreaming about me and Crazy beating the crap out of some Stone warriors. And our weapons? A giant, pink, FRYING PAN! I was just going to hit a stone warrior (who was wearing a pink dress) in the head, when I heard a sound that came from reality. I woke up, but thought I was still dreaming. At the end of my bed there was a big pink, blue and white portal, which looked to be the one made from Travellers- tea. I got out of bed and grabbed my back pack, packed some clothes and a bottle of water, and tossed it over my back. I pulled a hoodie over my pajamas and jumped laughing through the portal.

(Alicias POV.)

I was just about to fall back to sleep (after having a midnight milkshake), when I saw a bright light, and then a portal. The portal looked familiar, for whatever reason. I grabbed my back pack, packed some clothes and my sketchbook, and tossed it over my back. I jumped out of my bed and stood right in front of the portal. It smelled like tea. Mmm, tea. I looked at my messy room.

"Okay, listen up room! I'll be gone for only the Doctor knows how long, so promise you won't be clean when I get home! Promise?" I said to my room. It stayed quiet.

"Good. See ya later!" I said and turned to the portal.

"Well, only one thing to do. ALLONSYYYYYY!" I shouted and jumped through the portal.

(End of chapter 1.)

**AN: So, I hoped you enjoyed reading this.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know I did! Now, I'm going to go kick some serpentine- butt!**

**Carrot- head: I'm coming with you! Remember readers, if you liked the story…**

**Crazy: FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! *rides around on a Serpentine***

**Carrot- head: Hey, I was going to say that!**

**Crazy: Well too bad! WHHEEEEEEEE… **

**Carrot- head: Oh, don't make me send a Dalek after you!**

**Crazy: HAHA, YOU CAN TRY! *pulls up a Sonic Screwdriver***

**Carrot- head: -_- Uuhh… We'll be back on Saturday. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2: The new World

**AN: As promised, here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it, and a shout- out to NinjaBrony88891! In this chapter, they will finally meet the Ninjas! But human form, just so we can get over with that. Okay, now I know this isn't the best story, or the best…**

**Crazy: GO ON WITH IT ALREADY! I want to meet the Ninjas!**

**Carrot- head: So here we go then!**

**I don't own NinjaGo, you should actually know that!**

(Now it starts!) (Crazys POV.)

After screaming ALLONS- Y and jumping through the portal, I landed in a forest. I looked around, and I felt like I knew this place. I tried to remember while I started to walk. England? No, it's too sunny to be English weather. Sweden? Nah, it would be snow there this time of the year. Ehm… Russia? No, it doesn't look like it. While trying to figure out where I was, I saw a person sitting on a stone in front of me. I walked to the person, and then I saw who it was.

"Carrot- head!" I shouted and hugged her. She looked surprised, but then she laughed.

"Crazy! What are you doing here?" she asked, and I pulled away.

"Well, after having a midnight- milkshake…"

"What flavor?" she cut me off.

"Chocolate and orange. Now, after the milkshake I tried to go back to sleep, when I saw this bright light, and then a portal. And you know I can't resist magical stuff, so I screamed ALLONS- Y and jumped through it." I said and she started to laugh.

"Allons- y?" she laughed and looked at me with a smile.

"ALLONS- Y ALLONS- O! I'm the Doctor! Now where's the Daleks?" I said and looked around, and she laughed harder and had to hold her stomach. When she was done, it was my turn to know how she got here.

"Soo, if you're done, maybe you could tell me how you got here?" she stood up and looked at me.

"Okay. I was watching the last episode of NinjaGo for the 105th time, when I saw a shooting star. After making my wish, I finished the episode and went to bed. Around midnight, I woke up and saw a portal in the room. So, I jumped through it. Because, YOLO! And then I ended up here." she said and gestured around. I laughed a little, and then I remembered what she said.

"Wait, you said you saw a shooting star?" I asked, and she nodded. "What was your wish?" She had to think for a second.

"I think it was: I wish I lived in NinjaGo…" she said and scratched her head.

"Really? I saw a shooting star too, and my wish was: I wish I could move to NinjaGo sometime." I said, and she looked chocked at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked, and I nodded. Then her eyes got bigger.

"You don't think…?" she asked, and I knew what she was thinking. I didn't need to say it, because we both knew it was true. That tea- portal was made from our wish, and it had led us to…

"We're in NINJAGO!" I laughed, and we both screamed with joy!

"We're going to meet the Ninjas!" she said, and then she looked like she just had realized that she was ginger. "Oh My Glob… I'm going to meet KAI!" she said and almost fainted, but I took her water bottle from her back pack and sprayed the water on her. She started to cough.

"Thanks." she said and we sat down. I was really tired now, and I wanted to sleep. So I used my back pack as a pillow, and lay down with my hands behind my head. Hannah did the same thing, and 6 minutes later she looked at me.

"Alicia, could you sing something?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?" I asked and sat up.

"Could you sing that song we found on the internet?" she asked. I thought about the lyrics, and started to sing.

"_Whenever I feel the flakes on my nose,_

_And winter comes around._

_When I feel the chill of the weather,_

_In my mind, Zane will be found._

_Whenever I feel overly warm,_

_Or see the glowing flames._

_When fire or tempers are around,_

_I will speak Kai's name._

_When the flash emanates through my room,_

_Or I hear the boom that's after._

_When lightning is showing itself through the clouds,_

_Through my mind I hear Jay's laughter._

_When look at the sand or trip in the dirt,_

_And feel the messy ground._

_When earth is around me, especially rocks,_

_In my mind, Cole will be around._

_Whenever I find a youthful girl,_

_Who is brave, strong, and kind._

_Who is better than others think her to be,_

_Nya will cross my mind._

_When I find a man, old and wise,_

_Who lectures people on end._

_Who tries to find the facts in life,_

_Sensei Wu fills my head._

_When a person is dark, and obsessed with power,_

_Who on the inside is kind_

_Who loves family dearly, yet still acts like fighting,_

_Lord Garmadon invades my mind._

_When I find a child, who tries to grow up to fast._

_And swears to copy his father._

_Who is actually strong at heart,_

_My mind is what Lloyd will bother."_

I sang, and when I was done I realized Hannah had fallen asleep. Well, maybe I should do the same thing. I got into a comfortable pose, and fell to sleep.

(Lloyds POV.)

I had trouble to sleep, so I decided to go up on deck. It's been 2 months since we defeated the Overlord, and now none of us had anything to do. Now that my father is good again, and the Serpentines seem to have disappeared, there's no evil to fight. So now the others decided to take part- time jobs in NinjaGo city, but not like last time. Kai worked as a blacksmith, Cole teaches karate together with Darreth, Jay and Nya works at a company that fixes any kind of robotic things, and Zane opened his own restaurant. My parents started their own dojo a couple of miles from NinjaGo, and that leaves me and my uncle alone. The other Ninjas come to the bounty every weekend, and then we always do something. Now, why I decided to go up on deck, I have no idea. So lay down, and watched the stars, and started to count them. I could feel the hot wind blow in my hair, but I didn't bother. Some time later, I could hear singing. I couldn't hear what the person sang, but I could hear that it was a girl. And she had a beautiful voice. I fell asleep while listening to her song, and it continued in my dreams.

(Next day)

I woke up when I heard the others climb aboard on the Bounty, and they stopped when they saw me.

"Good morning Lloyd. May I ask why you slept on deck?" Zane asked and smiled at me. I stretched and stood up, and then I yawned.

"I had trouble with sleeping, so I walked out to count stars. And then I heard this girl sing, and I must've fallen asleep." I said and scratched the back of my head. Jay, Kai and Cole looked at each other, but Zane just kept smiling. Then Cole looked at me.

"You heard a girl? And she was… singing?" he asked. I nodded and Kai turned to Zane.

"Zane, can you scan the area and see if there's anyone here?" he asked. Zane stood straight as a tree, and closed his eyes.

"Switching to Falcvision." he said and opened his eyes. They were glowing blue, and very soon he went back to normal.

"I can feel two persons, and they are very close." he said, and we all looked at each other.

"You guys wanna check it out?" Jay asked. Everyone nodded, and we spinjitzued into our ninja outfits. Nya went up to the commando- bridge, **(AN: I don't know what it's called in English, but it's the place where the captain steers the ship.) **and we others jumped off the ship. We started to walk towards where these persons were, and I started a conversation.

"So, how's it going in NinjaGo city? With your jobs and all." I asked and looked at them.

"Well, my students are getting very good at self-defense. And next week we'll get a visit from your dad, and he'll teach them how to fight without fighting." Cole said and smiled.

"I and Nya are soon getting our advancements." Jay said.

"My restaurant got its fifth star yesterday, and is now the most visited restaurant in all of NinjaGo city." Zane said, and we all gave him applause.

"What about you Kai?" Jay asked and we all looked at Kai.

"Well, let me just say that we need a new first aid- kit." he said, and we all started to laugh. Then we walked into a forest glade, and we saw the persons we were looking for. It was two girls, and they were sleeping on the ground. They didn't have any blankets or sleeping-bags. They didn't even wear proper clothes. I sat down besides the girl with golden-brown hair, she was just wearing a pair of black jogging pants, a light grey hoodie and no shoes. I moved her so I could see her face, and my heart stopped at that moment. She had a heart-shaped face, sun-kissed skin, light pink lips and freckles. She was beautiful. I woke her up, and she started to scream. Her chocolate-brown eyes were filled with surprise, which was a little strange. I thought she would be scared to be woken up by a stranger. But then she looked over at the other girl, and she mouthed something to her, before she fainted.

(Kais POV.)

When we found the girls, I sat down besides the one with metal-red hair. She was wearing pink pajamas trousers and an orange zip up hoodie, but no shoes. I turned her around, and I could feel my cheeks heat up. She had a round face, pale skin, rosy cheeks and a small scar under her left eye. I shook her a little, and then she woke up. Her light grey eyes were filled with chock, but it soon shifted to… her cheeks turning red? Now she looked even cuter. The other girl screamed when Lloyd woke her up, and then she mouthed something to the girl in front of me, before they both fainted. If I wasn't completely wrong, it looked like she said 'Awesome'. But why would she say that?

"Hey guys, maybe we should take them to the Bounty?" Jay said. We agreed and I picked up the girl before me. I carried her and Lloyd carried the other girl, Zane took their back packs, and then we started to run back to the Bounty.

**AN: So, that was chapter 2.**

**Crazy: I can't wait for the next chapter! We'll be on the BOUNTY!**

**Carrot-head: Did you see Kai?! He was so flipping CUTE! Oh no… I think I'm getting a nosebleed…**

**Crazy: I'm going to go get some paper. Want anything more?**

**Carrot-head: WAFFLES! I want waffles! Mmm… waffles.**

**Crazy: *comes out with paper and waffles* Here ya go! While you eat the paper and shove the waffles up your nose, I'm gonna go ride on my new pet Dalek.**

**Carrot-head: You've got a pet Dalek? What is it called?**

**Crazy: I call him Phil the Dalek. Well, see ya later!**

**Carrot-head: Okay. If you like the story, please review! So that Author knows you like the story.**

**Crazy: If you don't, me and Phil will come and TICKLE YOU!**

**Phil the Dalek: EX-TICKEL-INATE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introduces

**AN: Hi! I promised Violet Wayne that I would update earlier, so here's the next chapter. It might be a little short though. I've had school all day, I didn't have anything of the chapter planned, and I got out locked from my house for about half an hour. And sitting outside in the cold weather and the snow, not very funny. **

**But anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own NinjaGo, you should know that!**

(Now it starts.) (Carrot-heads POV)

I woke up in a bed, and my cold had turned worse. Then I remembered the dream I had last night: Me and Crazy somehow got to NinjaGo, and I saw Kai… HUMAN FORM! He was so CUTE! I wish it hadn't been just a dream… waaaiit, THIS ISN'T MY ROOM! Where the in name of the Doctor am I? I looked to my left and saw Crazy lying in a bed that looked like mine. I stood up and was just going to walk out, when the door opened and I bumped into a boy. I looked at him, and I almost screamed. He had brown, spiky hair, light brown eyes and a very thin scar over his right eye. He looked just like…

"Kai? Awesome…" I said before I fainted again.

(Kais POV.)

It's been 2 days since we found the girls, and they had been unconscious all time. I decided to go check them out, but when I opened the door, the ginger girl bumped into me. She looked at me, and then she said:

"Kai? Awesome…" before she fainted again. I managed to catch her before she hit the floor, and I put her back in bed. As soon as I put her back, the other girl woke up. She sat up and looked around, and stopped when she saw me. She hardly closed her eyes and opened them again.

"No way… Kai?" she said and looked at me. I was really confused about how she knew my name, but I just nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?" I asked and looked back at her.

"I'm Alicia, and that's Hannah." she said and pointed at the other girl. I looked at Hannah, and she was slowly waking up again. When she opened up her eyes she was about to scream, but Alicia jumped out of bed and took a grip on a special point of Hannahs neck. She froze, and Alicia started to speak.

"Carrot-head don't scream, or you'll make Kai deaf. And if you do that, I'll make sure to send the Cybermen after you!" I said released her. She rubbed her neck where Alicia held her, and then she looked at her.

"You know I don't like when you take 'the Ninja grip'." she said jokingly. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well, I'm gonna tell the others that you two are awake." I said and walked out.

(Crazys POV.)

When Kai leaved the room I turned to Carrot-head. She had the reddest face I've ever seen.

"Hey Carrot-head, are you alright?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Was that really Kai? Like, for real? And don't joke with me, because no-one jokes with me about Kai!"

"It's not a joke, promise. That really was Kai, and you know what?" I said and smiled. She looked asking at me.

"What is it Crazy?" I stood up and laughed.

"Last one to meet the ninja is a stinky DALEK!" I said and ran out. I heard Carrot-head laugh and run out behind me, and soon she was right beside me. We knew the Bounty inside- out, and we soon found the Game room. When we opened the door Jay, Zane and Cole looked at us. Jay and Cole looked surprised at us, but Zane just smiled.

"We're glad you two are awake, and I feel that you're happy to be here. But I also sense that you are having a cold. Can I ask if you want me to make you some tea?" Zane said and looked at us. I looked at Hannah and whispered: "He said it!" Then the door opened, and Kai and Lloyd walked inside. Before anyone could react, Carrot-head was hugging Kai, and I was hugging Lloyd. They both looked at each other, and the others were laughing their guts out. Carrot-head hugged Kai harder, and his face started to get blue.

"Can't… breathe… too… tight." he said, and she released him. She looked at him with a smile and red cheeks.

"Sorry. I just can't believe I could finally meet you!" she said and laughed. Lloyd tapped me on my shoulder.

"Ehm, I wouldn't mind if you stopped hugging Me." he asked, and I stopped. Carrot-head and I looked at each other and giggled. We all sat down on the couch, and they started to ask questions.

"Okay, first we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Zane." Zane said and bowed. He always have to be so polite.

"I'm Cole, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jay."

"You already seem to know my name." Kai said and smiled.

"And I'm Lloyd. What are your names?" Lloyd asked and everyone looked at us.

"I'm Hannah, nice to meet you all!" she said and smiled. Then everyone looked at me.

"And I'm Alicia, but you can call me Crazy." They all laughed a little, and then they started to ask more serious questions.

"Okay, now when we got that out of the way, why were you out in the forest?" Cole asked. Hannah and I looked at each other. "Should we tell them?" I mouthed. She nodded, and we started to explain.

**AN: So, that was chapter 3.**

**Carrot-head: We're so sorry that it was so short, but as Author said, she was out locked for 30 minutes.**

**Crazy: But then Phil and I came and saved the day! *rides in on Phil the Dalek***

**Me: You know you didn't, I decided to go to my mothers' apartment. Well anyways, next chapter on Wednesday. Please review.**

**Crazy: If you don't, me and Phil will come and watch you when you sleep.**

**Phil the Dalek: SPY-STERMINATE!**


	4. AN: You decide!

**AN: Well, I came up with this idea that I'll let YOU decide how the next chapter should go. Do you want Alicia and Hannah (Crazy and Carrot-head) to tell the truth, or lie about where they come from? I made up a story for both versions, but YOU are the one who decides which it will be for the next chapter. Just leave a comment about which version YOU want, and I'll count the comments. But you have until tomorrow, because that's when I'll upload the next chapter. With that said, see ya tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 4: LEGOs and surprises

**AN: I'm back! And now you'll see the result of choosing how the story will go. I can also say that there will be more of those chapters were you decide how it'll go, but that's some time in the future. Before you start I just want to say, THANK YOU! Thank you for reviewing and following my story, VIRITUAL COOKIES TOO ALL OF YOU! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::).**

**Now enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own NinjaGo, I shouldn't even need to say that!**

(Now it starts.) (Carrot-heads POV)

Crazy looked at me. "Should we tell them?" she mouthed. I nodded, and we started to explain.

"Well, to tell the truth, we're… not EXACTLY from Ninjago." Crazy said, and everyone looked weird at us. Then they looked at each other.

"When you say 'Not from Ninjago', what do you mean? Do you mean like, you're from the Island of Darkness or something?" Jay said and they looked at me. Oh DALEK! They want me to explain.

"No, we're kind of… from another world." I said, just to get it out. They looked at each other again.

"Zane, could you check her again? I think she hit her head…" Cole started, but Crazy cut him off.

"No she hasn't! She's telling the TRUTH! In the world we come from, all THIS…" Crazy said and gestured to everything."… is a TV-show. YOU guys are just made up characters from LEGO!"

"Le- what now?" Kai said and looked confused. I mentally facepalmed.

"LEGO! And we both know pretty much everything about you guys." I said and turned to Kai.

"Kai, the red ninja of fire. Before you became a ninja, you worked as a blacksmith at your fathers shop. But when the skeletons kidnapped Nya, you decided to go with Sensei Wu and train to become a ninja to save her." I said, and he looked surprised at me.

"How do you…" but he couldn't finish before Crazy started to talk to Cole.

"Cole, black ninja of earth. Leader of the group. When you were younger your dad made you go at Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, but you quitted after two days. You were afraid of dragons, until you got your own dragon Rocky." He just stared at her. I turned to Jay.

"Jay, blue ninja of lightning. You were the first to learn spinjitzu, in the Caves of Despair. You love technical stuff, and you always try to figure out how they work. You have a funny sense of humor, and you always try to make the others laugh. Oh, and you have a big crush on Nya." He just sat with his mouth opened. I turned to Zane.

"Zane, white ninja of ice. You're a robot, or a nindroid as Jay thought you should be called. You were known in your old home for being able to hold your breath underwater for a very long time. You have a funny switch that can make you go completely crazy, and a memory switch that you used to discover your past." Zane nodded, taking it better than the others. Then Crazy turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, the green/ golden ninja of light. You're the spinjitzu master, and you used your powers to save Ninjago from the Overlord and free your dad from the evil of the Great Devourer venom. You're not as old as you look, your body aged because of Tomorrows-tea when you defeated the Grondle in Mother Doomsdays comic shop." she said and sat down.

"Well, I myself do believe you. But it does not explain how we are made up characters from this 'LEGO' company." Zane said, and everyone nodded. How are we going to explain this. I sighed, and then I remembered.

"Wait, I know! I'll be back in a minute!" I said and ran out of the room, and towards the room where Crazy and I woke up. I found my back pack on the left side of my bed, I grabbed it and ran back to the Game room. I sat down on the floor and opened my back pack. I remembered I packed my newest LEGO NinjaGo set (Ultra Sonic Raider, and a Lloyd minifig) when I thought I would sleep over with Crazy, so I took it out and showed it to them.

"Look, this is what you are in our world… LEGO." I said and gave Kai the box, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I could never imagine even in my wildest dreams (well, actually I can, but I never thought I would actually see it for real) that I would see the characters from NinjaGo look at a box of LEGOs from their own show. It was hilarious to see their facial expressions. Cole and Kai looked like: "WTF is this?", Jay looked like: "No way! I'm a toy?!", Zane looked like: "Well, this is interesting." ,and Lloyd looked at the box with big, surprised eyes.

"Ehm, girls? Is the box supposed to move like that?" Lloyd asked at pointed at the shaking box. Crazy and I looked at each other.

"No, that's new…" I said and looked at the box. Suddenly the box jumped out of Kais grip and down on the floor. Then the box opened and I saw something run away, but I couldn't see what it was. And then, out of the box, came the LEGO Ultra Sonic Raider and chased whatever had ran out of the box. "What the Dalek just happened!" I shouted. The others were just as confused as me.

"I don't know. Let's check it out!" Crazy said and ran out through the door.

(Crazys POV)

I wanted to know what that thing was, so I ran laughing out through the door. When I got out I looked at the deck, and saw a small minifig of Pythor standing on the edge of the ship. I walked over there and picked him up, but he tried to struggle out of my grip. I laughed and started to tickle the mini Pythor, and I saw him struggle harder. Then, all of a sudden, I jumped in pain. I dropped the mini Pythor and saw him jump of the ship. He had bitten me, and I had made it worse. He bit the top of my middle finger, and when I dropped him his fangs had dragged over my finger and down my hand. I saw the others come out and Carrot-head ran over to me.

"Crazy? What happened?" she said when she saw my hand. I told them everything that happened, and then Zane looked at my hand. His eyes started to glow blue and then he scanned my hand.

"Good news, the cut isn't that deep, and it will heal very soon. Bad news… the bite was poisoned, and it's slowly filling your veins with poison. Deadly poison." he said and his eyes went back to normal. I looked at Carrot-head, and saw that she had small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"She… She's poisoned? There has to be a cure, right?" she said and tried not to cry. I laid my arms around her and started to laugh.

"Don't worry Carrot-head, I'll be fine. I promise!" I said and smiled, and then she smiled too.

"Yeah, you're right. You've been through worse, you can make it through this too." She laughed and gave me a hug. When I let go of her I saw the LEGO Sonic Raider over by the stairs, and I went to pick it up. But as soon as I held it in my bloody hand, it started to shake… and then it started to grow!? I threw it overboard and saw when it landed in the forest below. But not the LEGO version… the life sized version! Everyone looked at the Sonic Raider, and then at me.

"How did you do that?!" they shouted.

"I-I don't know. It just touched my blood and…" I stopped talking, and froze. Oh no… What have I done?

"Alicia? Alicia, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at everyone.

"I brought Pythor back to life…"

**AN: CLIFFY! Did you like my way of bringing Pythor back? Well, all of you wanted them to tell the truth, but only part of it was in this chapter.**

**Carrot-head: Well, before we end this, just answer this weird question…**

**Crazy: Yes or No. We know it's a strange question, but saying more than that would bring too many spoilers! Just please answer, and we'll see you on Saturday.**

**Me: BYE! Now I'll go and eat some waffles. Mmm… waffles… #####**


	6. Chapter 5: Whaaaaaat!

**AN: Early update! I'll upload the next chapter today, because I'm going to a sleepover tomorrow. But enough of that, maybe you was wondering about that weird question in the last chapter? Well, I'm going to spoil what that was about. I was wondering if you want it to be an antidote for Crazy, so now you can comment: Yes or No. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo, how many times do I need to say that?!**

(Now it starts.) (Crazys POV)

"What do you mean 'Brought him back to life'?" Kai asked. I was too shocked myself to answer, so I just stood there. I think my ears stopped working, because I couldn't hear when the others were talking. Jay was waving his hand in front of my eyes, but I didn't even blink. Then, after maybe 5 minutes, I finally went back to normal. The others stood there and tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and they all burst out to laughter. I looked around, and then I knew.

"Okay, who threw the water at me?" I asked and pretended to be mad. I'm in the schools Theater-group, so I was good at acting. They all stopped laughing when they saw me "mad", and pointed at Carrot-head. She whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at me.

"I know you're not mad. Plus, now we're even." she said with a smile. I smiled too, and then I started to shake off the water like a dog. When I was done Zane went to get a towel, while the rest of us walked back to the Game room. We sat down at the couch, and waited for Zane to come back. When he did, he gave me the towel and sat down next to Cole.

"So, before all that weird stuff happened, you never actually told us HOW you got here." Kai said. Carrot-head and I looked at each other again.

"Well, to be honest, we don't really know either. Back in our world, we both saw a shooting star, and made our wish. Both of us wished to sometime move to Ninjago. And then, about midnight, this portal opened in both of our rooms. And we don't even live in the same house!" Carrot-head said and we looked at them.

"After we went through the portals, we ended up here in Ninjago. But we don't actually now how the portals got there in the first place. In our world, stuff like that doesn't exist." I said, and looked at Carrot-head. She nodded, and we looked at the others again.

"You don't believe us, do you?" we said in union. The guys sat quiet for some time, and then Cole started to talk.

"Even though it doesn't make any sense, AT ALL, and you two now are in our world without any way back, I for my own actually believe you." Carrot-head and I smiled, and the other guys nodded.

"It does seem impossible from what my computer says, but it also says that you two are telling the truth. And when we found you, I got the feeling that you two were different. I guess I now know why." Zane said and smiled. YES! If the nindroid believes us, then the others have to too.

"Thanks guys! I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry. It feels like I haven't had food in days." I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, me too. My stomach's screaming for food!" Carrot-head laughed. The guys looked at each other.

"So, who's making lunch?" Cole asked.

"ZANE IS!" me and Carrot-head said in union and smiled.

"Well, if our guests wants so, then I'll be going and to make something." he said and walked out of the room. YAY! Everyone knows that Zane's the best chef ever, and now we'll get to eat his food!

(Zanes POV)

I was on my way to the kitchen, when I heard Sensei call for me. I went to his room and saw him meditate on the floor, so I sat down and meditated with him.

"So, our guests have woken up now. I know you're feeling that something is different about them, and you're right. These two girls have the potential to become great ninjas, just like the five of you. They just don't know about it yet." Sensei said without moving a muscle.

"But Sensei, how can there be two more ninjas?" I asked, really confused. Then Sensei pulled out a scroll that he had been hiding behind his beard.

"This is the scroll about the 'Prophesy of the Ninja'. You've already read this scroll, when you found out about the Green ninja. But you didn't read the whole scroll, did you?"

"No, Sensei. My knowledge of the language the scroll was written in wasn't big enough to translate the rest of it." I answered. I could sense that he was smiling.

"Then, let me translate it for you." He opened the scroll and started to read where I had stopped.

"The Green ninja shall defeat the greatest of evils, together with his four protectors. But when the evil is no more, the darkest of times will come. The end of the Ninja. The five chosen Ninja will need help from far away to stop this from happening, though it's impossible to. The two known as' the Protectors of the Ninja' have the power to save the Ninja from extinction, and they will use it for either good or bad. They possess two of the greatest powers: The air, uncontrollable and dangerous. And energy, with the power to create and control. When the time is right, the two shall unite with the Ninja to help them. But if they fail, they'll doom all of Ninjago into a thousand years of darkness." Sensei finished. I wasn't really sure where he was going with this, but I think I know.

"Do you think Hannah and Alicia are 'the Protectors of the Ninja'?" I asked.

"No, I don't think… I know. Because I was the one who brought them here."

**AN: Everybody say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Sensei, how could you?! Well, sorry if it's a bit short. But hey, I'll update on Monday! See ya then!**


	7. Chapter 6: Feelings!

**AN: As promised, here's the next chapter! I'm so FREAKING TIRED! Ya know I was sleeping over at a friends during the weekend, right? Well, the machine- thingy that heated up the floor in the basement sounded like a bulldozer, her two clocks was ticking in different times and her dad was snoring SUPER loud. And on top of that, have you ever heard about creepy- pasta? Well, one of the creepy- pastas, Masky, was staring at us all night. But enough about that, now enjoy the story!**

**I hope this is the last time I need to say it, I don't own NinjaGo!**

(Now it starts.) (Carrot-heads/ Hannahs POV)

Mmmm, it smells like… WAFFLES! Zane was making waffles? Oh my glob, this is going to be so good! Crazy and I ran towards the kitchen with the others behind us, and when we walked inside Zane was standing with his pink apron and made waffles. When the others walked inside, they started to laugh.

"Za- Zane… didn't you throw that… apron last month?" Jay laughed. Zane looked at him with a smile.

"No, that was my old one. I bought this one last week." The others were still laughing and I saw how Zane got hurt feelings, even though he didn't show it. Okay, that's it! I stepped in front of Zane with my hands on my sides, and looked seriously at them.

"Stop laugh at him! It's not his fault that his suit is white and gets dirtier than yours when he's cooking! He just cares about his cloths! Plus, pink is a cool color, and only real men wears it! Now apologize!" I said and tapped my foot on the floor. They stopped laughing and looked ashamed.

"Sorry Zane, I didn't mean it." Jay said, and then the others apologized too. I crossed my arms and looked at Zane.

"You're welcome!" I smiled and sat down by the table. Crazy sat down to my left and Kai sat down on my right, and I had to control myself really hard to not hug him. Jay, Cole and Lloyd sat down on the other side of the table, and then Zane came with the waffles. Crazy and I grabbed two waffles each and started to eat. I know it's just waffles, not that complicated to make, but they were SO GOOD! They're the best waffles I've ever had! Zane sat down at the side of the table, and started to eat some waffles too. I looked at him and smiled.

"Zane, these are the BEST waffles I've ever had!" He smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. Your compliment warms my robotic heart." he said and continued to eat. I looked over at Crazy and saw her staring at Lloyd. I mentally face palmed and took another waffle. I was just about to grab the syrup, when Kai grabbed my hand. Wait… HE GRABBED MY HAND!? I looked at him and my face turned red, and then he quickly pulled away his hand. I just took the syrup and looked away, smiling. Crazy saw me and told me to go with her. We walked out of the kitchen and into a bedroom, then Crazy closed the door and looked smirking at me.

(Crazys/ Alicias POV)

I saw when Carrot-head grabbed the syrup, and then when Kai grabbed her hand. I was holding in my laughter when I saw how red their faces turned, and I decided to save Carrot-head from the most embarrassing dinner ever. I asked her to come with me, and walked into a bedroom. When I closed the door, I looked at her and smirked.

"Soooo… Did you do it on purpose, or was it an accident?" If possible, her face turned even redder.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked and started to play with her hair. I laughed a little.

"Come on. I know you like Kai, and maybe you did it just to make him grab your hand. It sounds like something you'd do. But you know what?" She looked at me, still playing with her hair.

"I think he blushed too." I said, and her blush started to disappear. She smiled when we walked back to the kitchen, and we could hear the others laughing. When we entered the room I saw everyone but Kai and Zane laugh their guts out.

"What's so funny? Did someone tell a knock- knock joke?" I asked. They started to laugh even more, and Zane looked at us.

"No, they're laughing because Kai…" but Kai put his hand over Zanes mouth before he could finish, and then he looked at us with a face redder than his suit. He tried to say something, but he didn't manage to create words. Then he just moved his hand from Zanes mouth and ran out of the room. I wonder if he's okay…

(Kais POV)

When Hannah and Alicia left the room, the others looked at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"What?" I asked, and they all smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" Lloyd said and smiled. My cheeks turned warmer.

"Wha-what? N-no I don't!" I said, and everyone started to laugh. Well, everyone except Zane. He just sat there and looked confused. Jay looked at him laughing.

"Come on Zane, turn your funny-switch on! This is hilarious!" he laughed. Zane leaned **(AN: leaned, tilted, cocked… I don't know!) **his head.

"My funny-switch is on, but just don't see what's so funny about Kai liking a girl. If he likes Hannah, then you shouldn't laugh at him." he said. And just when he said it, Hannah and Alicia walked into the room. They looked confused.

"What's so funny? Did someone tell a knock-knock joke?" Alicia asked, and Zane was the one who answered.

"No, they're laughing because Kai…" No, he's telling too much! I put my hand over Zanes mouth before he said anything more, and then I looked at the girls. I tried to tell a lie, but I couldn't come up with something, so I ran out of the kitchen instead. I ran to my room, slammed the door, locked it and lay down on my bed. I just don't get it. How can I like a girl I don't even know? She knew everything about me, but I don't even know how old she is. I looked out through the window and saw that it was getting pretty late. I changed to a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt, and then I opened the window. The cool air was blowing in my face, but I didn't mind. I sat there for maybe 2 hours, and watched the stars fill up the sky. And then I heard someone cry. I jumped out the window and down on deck, and then I saw someone sitting on the roof… Hannah.

(Carrot-head/ Hannahs POV)

It's the 3rd of February today, that means it's nine years since the incident. The fire incident… The incident that took my brother. I never sleep during this night, because I can't. I have the power to see spirits, so I always stay up talking to my brothers spirit. But now when I'm in Ninjago, I can't talk to him. I decided to go out, and I sat down on the roof. I watched the stars and the moon, and I just got sad and started to cry. I didn't even try to stop it, I just let it out. Then I heard someone come up here, and when I looked I saw it was Kai. He sat down beside me, and looked up.

"Trouble with sleeping?" he asked. I wiped my tears and looked at him.

"Not really, it's just… I never sleep during this night. I haven't done that for nine years now." I said and pulled my knees to my chest. He looked at me and moved closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and smiled. I looked up at him, and started to tell.

"When I was seven, me and my big-brother used to watch movies every night. This night, nine years ago, our parents weren't home and the TV started to act weird, so we decided to turn off the movie we were watching. Later, I woke up by a strange smell, and noticed the smoke in my room." I started to cry again. "The TV was on fire, and filled the whole 2nd floor with smoke. The fire alarm wasn't working, so my brother didn't wake up. I started to scream and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Then my brother kicked in the door and helped me towards the stairs, but then a plank from the ceiling fell down and cut my back, and I couldn't walk. He carried me outside, wrapped me in a blanket, gave me a phone and said he loved me. Then he hugged me and ran back inside. I called 911, and when they came, the firemen ran inside. The doctors took care of my back, and then one of the firemen came out and told the ambulance to prepare the stretcher. When the others came out, one of them was carrying my brother. He was covered in smoke, he was burned and his shirt had big holes in it." I cried even more. "Th-they said he had tried to put out the fire, but the fire got him first… He didn't make it. He died trying to save our home, but he saved me first… I miss him so much!" Now I was full out sobbing, with the tears running down my cheeks. Kai put his arm around me, and I buried my head into his chest. He was a little surprised at first, but then he hugged me, and started to rock me back and forth. Even if this is just to make me feel better, I'm still happy that Kai's doing this. I mean, he's HUGGING me for the Doctors sake. We stayed like this for what felt like hours, but then he let go of me.

"I'm gonna go back to bed. You think you'll be okay on your own?" he asked and stood up. I looked up at him, smiling.

"I'll be fine, Kai. Thanks for the company." He smiled back at me.

"I was just worried, but you're welcome. Well, night Hannah." He jumped off the roof and down on the deck, and I looked down at him.

"Good night Kai." I said and smiled. I lay back on the roof with my hands behind my head, and started humming on a song. I don't know what song, just some song. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone hit my head… and everything turned black.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I think this is the longest chapter yet, but that's just awesome! Anyways, I hope you like it, and if you did please leave a review.**

**Alicia: Yeah, some of you leave a review for every chapter, and we really love that!**

**Hannah: Author, why's Crazys name 'Alicia' up above?**

**Alicia: And why's Carrot-heads 'Hannah'?**

**Me: Well, mykindleisawesome wanted me to write your real names. So, from now on I'm going to do that. *turns to readers* I just want you all to know that the story about how Hannahs brother died, could have happened to my brother IRL some years ago. But he made it, so don't worry.**

**Well, see ya on Wednesday. Bye! **


	8. Chapter 7: How is it alive?

**AN: New chapter! As promised, here itaaahh… aaahh… AHCHOO!... Is. Uuhh… I'm sick, and I HATE being sick! But the good thing is, I can make this chapter extra-long! Well, in the last chapter I made some simple math for how old Hannah was, so I decided to let you know how old they are. Zane's the oldest, he's 17. Alicia and Lloyd are the youngest, they're 15. And everyone else is 16. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't ever want to say this again, I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!**

(Now it starts.) (Kais POV)

I was almost in my room, when I heard something weird on the roof. Is Hannah okay? I decided to go check on her, so I walked outside. But when I looked up on the roof I didn't see Hannah, I saw two SERPENTINES! What the heck are they doing here?! I pulled out my elemental sword and stood into a fighting position, when I noticed one of the Serpentine was holding a sack. What was he…? No!

"Hannah!" I yelled as I jumped up on the roof. The other Serpentine took a war-axe from his back and started to attack me. He swung the axe towards my head, but I ducked and kicked his back. He stumbled a few steps before he turned around and swung his axe to my arm, but I didn't get back away in time, so the axe cut me right under my shoulder. I held my hand over the cut and continued fighting, but it was hard with only one hand. I swung my sword against his leg but he jumped over it, and made me fall forward. I landed near the edge of the roof, and when I looked up, the only thing I saw was the Serpentine holding the sack walking away… before everything went black.

(Next day.) (Crazys/ Alicias POV)

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes, so I quickly covered my head with my pillow. Uuh… I HATE MONDAYS! Why did it have to be Monday? Now I'll have to go to school and… wait, I'm in Ninjago. HAHA, taste that school, you can't control me anymore! I jumped out of bed and walked over to Hannahs, but she wasn't there. Maybe she just went to make breakfast? I grabbed my back pack and opened it, pulled out some clothes and changed from my pj. I put on a pair of jeans, a light purple tank top and a black zip-up hoodie, and then I walked to the kitchen. But when I opened the door, no one was there. Hmm… Oh, I know! I walked outside, because Hannah said she wanted to try the training course. **(AN: I don't know if that's what it's called, but I hope ya know what I mean.) **But she wasn't there either. I looked around, and I let out a shriek. Kai was lying on the roof, unconscious and covered with blood. I got up to him and tried to wake him up, and then the others came out. Nya screamed when she saw Kai, and then Cole and Zane jumped up on the roof and helped me get Kai down on deck. We lay him down and tried to wake him up, and then he finally opened his eyes.

"Hannah!" he screamed and sat straight up. He looked around and tried to stand up, but Nya put a hand on his good shoulder.

"Kai, what happened to you? And where's Hannah?" Nya asked and helped him up. He held his wounded shoulder and looked at us.

"The Serpentines are back. Two of them attacked me last night… and they took her." he said and looked down on the ground. The Serpentines kidnapped Carrot-head? No. No no no! They are not getting away with this!

"We have to save her!" I said and was just going to go to the armory room, when Lloyd grabbed my arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here." he said, and I struggled out of his grip. I looked at all of them.

"Why? I want to help! She's my best friend… my sister!" I said. They looked at each other, and then at me again.

"Sorry Alicia, but it's much safer for you to stay here. We don't want you hurt…" Cole said, but I didn't listen to him. I ran inside to my room, and I lay down on my bed. I started to sob. Why? Why Hannah? I hope they won't hurt her, if they do I'll be sure to send a whole ship of Daleks after them! I heard someone enter the room, so I looked up, and saw Nya. She sat down at the side of my bed.

"Are you okay, Alicia?" she said and started to rub my back. I looked up at her and shook my head no.

"No, I'm not. If they hurt her… She's pretty much the only family I have. I'm the only child, and my parents are always traveling, so they're never home. She's my sister in everything but blood, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her." I said and sat up. Nya smiled and gave me a sisterly hug. I pulled away and wiped my tears, and then I grabbed the sketchbook from my back pack. I looked at the drawing on the first page, and started to smile. It was an exact drawing of me and Hannah that I drew about half a year ago. Nya looked over at it.

"That's a beautiful drawing. Did you make it?" she asked, and I smiled.

"Yes, I love to sketch. Whenever I'm sad or angry, or just bored, I always draw. It's like my favorite hobby. My mom used to say that I've been able to draw ever since I could hold a pen, but I just think I picked it up somewhere." I looked for a clean page and picked up my pencil. Or, I think it's my pencil. It looked different. The pencil was black with silver markings in Japanese, and a purple crystal on the edge of it. I stopped think about that and started to draw. Nya had already left the room, so I just sat alone on my bed. I decided to draw a dragon, a Night fury to be precise, because I love dragons. When I was done, something really weird happened. The markings on my pencil and the drawing started to glow, and then the sketchbook jumped out of my hands. Then there was a bright light, and when it disappeared… my heart exploded. In front of me on the floor, was a small, baby Night fury with light purple eyes. It looked up at me and yawned, and then it started to walk towards me like a cat. IT WAS SO KAWAII! I kneeled down and held my hand in front of it, and I sniffed on it. Then it started to lick my fingers. Why is the dragon doing that? A better question: HOW is it alive?

(Carrot-head/ Hannahs POV)

I woke up in some sort of cell, and I had a very bad headache. I sat up and looked around, and I noticed my hands were chained to the wall. Well, I'm not getting out of here anytime soon. Now that I think of it, where am i? It looked familiar… Now I know! The Hypnobrais tomb from episode 2. Wait… Why am I here? The Serpentines were locked away in the Stone warriors old cave. Then I heard voices.

"You idiot! Pythor said loud and clear: Bring the girl with BROWN hair!" a Serpentine hissed. **(AN: I'm not going to write sss whenever the Serpentines say S.) **I moved closer to the bars and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Sorry, Skales. But it was dark, and we couldn't see what color her hair was. But, we noticed that the Red ninja seems to have special feelings for her, and we promise he will come and save her. And the other ninjas will come too, and then we will lock them in here just like they did with us." Another one replied. They're going to lock away the Ninjas? No, I can't let them come here. Out of nowhere, there came a cold wind that made me shiver. I pulled my hoddie closer around me, and I moved up to the corner. The whole tomb was made of ice, and it was absolutely freezing inside. Burr, I hate the cold. I'm a summer person, and if I stay in the cold for too long… It doesn't matter, I'll get away from here before it happens. Wait a minute… What did that Serpentine say about Kai? Does he really have special feelings for me? Maybe he feels the same way as me? Even if he does, I actually hope he and the others won't come to save me. It's a trap, and I don't want them hurt… especially not Crazy. She's my sister. She's not my real sister, but she's more than my best friend. And I hope she's okay…

(Back to the bounty! Crazys/ Alicias POV)

I walked up on deck, carrying little Night-Star in my arms. I figured I wanted to keep the dragon, so she needed a name. When I came up on deck the guys was in their elemental-kimonos, and when they saw me and my sleeping baby dragon, their eyes turned as big as plates.

"Alicia, what is that?" Kai asked, and I just wanted to slap him for calling Night-Star a 'THAT'.

"It's not a 'THAT', it's a Night fury. So, say hello to Night-Star." I said and smiled. They walked forwards to me and looked at the little dragon, and Lloyd was the first one to pet her.

"Whoa, it's so tiny. Where did you find it?" Ooh, how was I going to answer this?

"Well, I… made her, you could say." I said and looked down on her. She started to wake up, and when she saw the others she flew down behind me. I guess she was scared.

"It's okay Night-Star, they're friends. You don't have to be scared." I said and sat down. She slowly walked forward towards the boys, but then she stopped. She tilted her head and moved her ears, like she was hearing something.

"What's wrong Night-Star?" I asked and was just going to pick her up, when she flew off the ship.

"NIGHT-STAR!" I shouted and ran to the edge. She was floating above a weird circle of stones, and then she dived right through it. The Nya walked out on deck.

"Guys, we're here!" she said and walked to the edge of the ship.

"That's the entrance to the Hypnobrais tomb. I located that's where Hannah is." she said and pointed at the stone-circle. The guys put on their hoods and spinjitzued off the Bounty, and I was just about to follow them when Nya grabbed my arm.

"Alicia, no. Stay here with me, and trust the guys. They'll find Hannah and bring her back, I promise." she said and smiled at me. I looked at the entrance and saw the boys jump in. I hope Hannah's okay.

**(AN: Okay, you've been reading for a long time now and you're probably hungry. So, have some waffles to munch on! # # # # # # # # Now, let's continue the story!)**

(Kais POV)

When we entered the tomb, the first thing I saw was a giant room made of ice. Now that I think of it, the whole tomb is made of ice. If Hannah's been here the whole time, she must be freezing right now. We sneaked past four Serpentine guards and into another room, but then Cole stopped all of us. He put a finger over his lips, showing us to be quiet.

"Pythor is starting to get inpatient. If the ninjas won't come soon, he'll let the girl freeze to death… even if we need her." a Serpentine that sounded like Skales said. They're gonna let Hannah die?! No, I can't let that happen. I was in the back of the group, so I sneaked away and ran off to find Hannah.

(Coles POV)

I thought out a plan, and I was just going to tell the others when I noticed…

"Where's Kai?" I whispered. The others looked around, and then Zane sighed.

"I sense he's gone without us to find Hannah. But it does not seem like a good idea to follow him. He's got a better chance to stay unseen if he's alone, and that means he will have a bigger chance of finding her." he said and looked at us. Ugh, great. Why does Kai always have to walk away on his own? We're a team, and someday he'll have to remember that. I turned my head back to the Serpentines, but I shouldn't have done that. The Fangpire general saw me, and alarmed the others.

"NINJA!" he shouted. We all got into fighting positions as the Serpentines ran out from their hiding places, and then we started our fight. Two Serpentines ran towards me from different directions and tried to slice me with their axes, but I ducked just in time to see the run into each other. I fought off seven more snakes, and I just hoped that Kai soon would find Hannah so we can get out of here.

(Kais POV)

I ran through the corridors, but I couldn't find anything. I stopped for a second to catch my breath, when I heard something. I looked around and saw something in the shadows. I pulled out my sword and moved slowly towards whatever it was, and then it jumped out of the shadow so I could see it. It was Night-Star! So this is where she went.

"Night-Star, what are you doing here?" I asked and patted her head. She moved her head towards the left tunnel and started to fly there. I think she wanted me to follow her, so I got up and ran after. For being a baby dragon she's really fast, and I had a little trouble to keep up with her. Then she stopped outside a big iron door and started to scratch it. I activated my sword and cut a hole in the door, and then I crawled through and found myself in some sort of prison. There were cells in the walls, and Night-Star was scratching on one of them. I walked closer and saw that it was a person in the cell, and to be more precise…

"Hannah!" I said as I busted in the cell-door. I sat down beside her and saw that she was chained to the wall. I cut the chain and looked at her. Her skin was paler than normal, her lips were blue and she had small ice-crystals in her hair. I put a hand on her cheek, but I quickly removed it. She's ice cold. I put two fingers on her throat and checked her pulse, and let out a sigh of relief as I could feel that she was alive. But she won't be for any longer if I don't get her warm soon, so I took of my jacket **(AN: Okay, I'll quickly describe their clothes: Black pants, different colored shirts and a black, sleeve-less jacket.) **and wrapped it around her. Then I picked her up, and started to walk out. Even with my jacket, she shivered like a leaf. I used my True Potential to heat her up, and then I started to run back outside. Night-Star helped me to find back to the entrance, and when we were outside I changed so I carried Hannah on my back, and then I started to climb up on the Bounty. When I got up I saw Alicia run over to me, and I gave Hannah to her.

"She needs to get warmed up, she's been in the cold for too long. I'm gonna go back and help the others." I said and jumped down again, and headed back to the Tomb.

(Crazys/ Alicias POV)

When Kai was gone, I looked down at Hannah. I carried her on my back, and took her to our room. When I got in there I put her in bed and covered her in blankets, then I took a chair and sat down beside her. I just sat there and watched her, when Night-Star came into the room. She walked over to me and jumped up on my shoulder, and then she just sat there to keep me company. I looked down at Hannah again. I knew what would happen to her if she's in the cold for too long. She would go into shock and wouldn't wake up for weeks, and then she would need to take medicine for months. I wish that won't happen. I decided to go and make her some tea, so I went to the kitchen. But before I was there, Sensei Wu called for me. I carried Night-Star in my arms as I entered his room, and I saw him meditate on the floor. I sat down in front of him, and waited for him to say something.

"You have a dragon with you." he said. 'Well thanks Captain Obvious!' I thought for myself.

"Yes, I do. But I don't understand how she's alive. Do you know, Sensei?" I asked and petted Night-Star in my lap.

"I do know, but I won't tell you until you're ready. But how do YOU think she's alive?" he said and looked up at me. I thought for a minute.

"I don't know how it works, but I think I somehow made her come to life. I was sad about the Serpentines kidnaping Hannah, so I started to draw. I drew Night-Star, and when I was done… the paper started to glow, and there she was. How does that work, Sensei?" I asked. He thought for a while, and then he asked me to get my pencil. I did as he said and got my pencil from my room, and then I walked back to Senseis room. I gave him the pencil, and he studied it carefully, probably trying to read the Japanese.

" 'The creator, the one with the power to control. She can make anything out of nothing, and she's one of the Protectors'." He gave me the pencil, but I was confused.

"What does that mean, Sensei?" I asked and hoped he would answer. But he didn't.

"The time isn't right yet, so I can't tell you. I'm sorry my child, but you'll have to wait for your answer." He asked me to leave, so I did. What is it that he won't tell me? I looked down at Night-Star who was walking beside me, and thought about what he said.

**AN: Okay, I know this is a bad place to end, but if I right any more I won't have anything to write in the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this story. If you have an idea about how I can make this story better. piinkielollipop wanted them to have a pet dragon, so now they have a small baby Night fury! Well, now I'll have to go to bed. See ya on Saturday!**


	9. Chapter 8: OMG!

**AN: EARLY NEXT CHAPTER! Aahh… I love writing this story, and I love reading your comments. That's what makes me happy. Now, before you start reading, I have a question… or, more like a wish. I want to make a… what is it called… AH, now I remember, a sequel! I want to make a sequel to this story, but I have no idea what it's going to be about. PLEASE HELP! Is it going to be about the skeletons? The Stone warriors? The DALEKS?! Wait, forget that last one. Anyways, now enjoy the story!**

**Uh, I guess I have to say it once more: I don't own NinjaGo.**

(Now it starts.) (Crazys/ Alicias POV)

I walked to the kitchen with Night-Star on my shoulder, and started to make some tea. I opened the cupboard and looked if they had any good tea, and I found one with peppermint. When the water was done I grabbed two bags of tea and two cups, and then I walked back to our room. I sat down on the chair and drank some tea, and watched to see if Hannah was changing. Good thing: she wasn't cold anymore. Bad thing: her cold had gotten much worse, and she had a strong fever. Finally, she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around, and when she saw Night-Star, she just smiled.

"Since when did we have a Night fury?" she asked and laughed. I told her everything that had happened during the time she was gone, and when I told her about Kais arm…

"THEY DID WHAT?! Ooh, give me your pencil, I'm gonna send an entire fleet with Daleks after them!" she said and tried to get out of bed, but I stopped her.

"No, you're staying in bed. You're sick and you need to rest." I grabbed the tea and gave it to her. "Here. It's not blueberry, but it's good." She took the cup and started to drink. Then we just sat there and waited for the guys to come back.

(Kais POV)

Finally we managed to get out of the Serpentines tomb, but not without fighting. When I got back I saw the others fight for their lives, and I helped them fight the rest of the Serpentines. I had opened up my wound, one of the Serpentines had cut off Zanes left hand and Lloyd broke his foot… again. He leaned on Cole the whole way back to the Bounty, and when we got back they went to take care of his foot. But I walked straight to Hannahs and Alicias bedroom. I wanted to see if Hannah's okay, but I got my answer before I opened the door. I heard them talk about some 'Doctor' and who was his best companion. Well I don't understand a thing, so I just knocked on the door. They got quiet, and then Alicia opened. Hannah sat straight up in her bed and smiled at me.

"Kai, you're alive! Thank the Doctor." she said and lay back down. I walked inside and sat down on Hannahs bed, and Alicia looked weird at me.

"Weeell, I'm gonna go and do the dishes. So I'll leave you two alone." She whispered something to Hannah that made her face turn red… er, and then she left. Hannah looked at me.

"What happened to your arm?" I looked down at my wounded arm. I had totally forgotten about it!

"Last night, when you got kidnapped, I tried to stop the Serpentines that took you, and well… one of them got me. I really tried to get you back, I did! But…" Now I just got mad at myself. "I didn't try hard enough. I could have tried harder, I could have saved you before they got away!" I stood up and walked to the window. "I could have killed the Snake that held you instead of the one that attacked me!" I heard Hannah say something but I didn't listen. "I could have stayed with you on the roof, I SHOULD have stayed with you!" I said and punched the wall. "I should never have left you when you were sad, I should have STAYED! I should have…" but then I couldn't say anything more. Something stopped me. Or more like someone…

(Carrot-head/ Hannahs POV)

Alicia and I were talking about who was the Doctors best companion, when someone knocked on the door. We immediately stopped talking, and then Alicia walked to open. Kai was standing outside, and he looked really tired. I sat up and smiled at him.

"Kai, you're alive! Thank the Doctor." I sighed and lay back in bed. I'm glad that he's okay, but I'm still gonna send a Dalek after the Serpentines. Kai sat down on the side of my bed, and Alicia looked weird at him.

"Weeell, I'm gonna go and do the dishes. So I'll leave you two alone." she said, and then she whispered in my ear: "I know you love him, and I've seen that he's got feelings for you too. Try to make something out of this while I'm gone." Then she left, and I know my face looks like a tomato. I looked at Kai again and noticed his bleeding arm.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, and he looked down at it.

"Last night, when you got kidnapped, I tried to stop the Serpentines that took you, and well… one of them got me. I really tried to get you back, I did! But…" He stopped, and his eyes turned angry. "I didn't try hard enough. I could have tried harder, I could have saved you before they got away!" He stood up and walked to the window. "I could have killed the Snake that held you instead of the one that attacked me!" he said. I sat up again.

"Kai, it's okay. You don't have to…" I tried, but he didn't listen.

"I could have stayed with you on the roof, I SHOULD have stayed with you!" he said and punched the wall. "I should never have left you when you were sad, I should have STAYED! I should have…"

"Kai, for the love of the Timelords, SHUT UP!" I said and jumped out of bed. I grabbed Kais shirt, pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips against his, and finally he stopped yell at himself. He was surprised, (Well why wouldn't he?) but then he… he… HE KISSED ME BACK?! He put a hand on my cheek and held his other arm around my waist. I moved my hands up and around his neck, and then we just stood there for what felt like an eternity. **(AN: I think that's what it's called.) **Then we broke the kiss. Kai looked surprised at me, and his cheeks was the same color as his shirt. My face probably had the same color, if not darker. But then my head started to hurt, I felt dizzy and then I fell forward. But Kai caught me.

"Hannah, are you okay?" he asked and looked down at me.

"I'm… I'm dizzy, and… No, no. Please not now… please not here." I said, knowing what was happening. Kai looked worried at me, and I smiled sad at him.

"Kai… I'm going into SHOCK!" I said and held my stomach. It was hurting really bad, and I started to cry in pain. Kai picked me up and lay me back in bed, and then he sat down beside me. I looked up at him.

"Kai, go and get Alicia… NOW!" I said and held harder around my stomach. Before he ran out of the room, he gave me a quick kiss. I smiled with pain and saw him rush out of the room, and then I started to twist in my bed. And then the thing I wished wouldn't happen, happened. I passed out.

**AN: MWUAHAHAHAHAAA! *Jay makes dramatic lightning in the background* Thanks Jay! I'm so evil! Don't you think? Well, maybe not THAT evil. I mean, I made Hannah and Kai kiss, and that's a good thing right?... right? Oh no, why did I do that?**

**Hannah: Because I made you to!**

**Me: But now all the Kai fans are gonna KILL me!**

**Alicia: Ah, who cares?**

**Me: Well, if I die… then you will never know if Lloyd likes you.**

**Alicia: I can just ask him.**

**Me: But if you let me live, I can make him kiss you!**

**Alicia: *Eyes turns big as plates* If they're going to hurt Author, they'll have to get past me first! *pulls out a giant frying pan***

**Hannah: Crazy, you and your frying pans…**

**Alicia: Wait, I've got a better idea! *Starts draw in her sketchbook***

**Me: Uuh, what are you drawing?**

**Alicia: THIS! *Drawing comes to life and reveals a big Night fury***

**Me: I'll take it! Come on now Stephen, let's get out of here!**

**Stephen: ROOAAAARRRR!**


	10. Chapter 9: WTF!

**AN: Finally, next chapter! I was planning on uploading this yesterday, but our dad took us to the cinema, so… here it is!**

***sobs* Why do I have to say it, I don't own NinjaGo!**

(Now it starts.) (Crazy/ Alicias POV)

When I finished the dishes, I walked to the Game room to play with the guys. I was just about to beat Jay in 'Fist to Face 3', when Kai slammed the door open and screamed my name. I paused the game and looked at him. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Kai, what's wrong?" I asked and stood up. He ran to me, grabbed my arm and ran out of the room.

"Kai, what are you doing?!" I said while trying to keep up with him. We stopped outside my and Hannahs room, and then he pushed me inside. The thing I saw was something that made my heart stop. Hannah was lying pale and unconscious on her bed, and it looked like she didn't even breathe.

"Ha-Hannah?" I whispered and kneeled down beside her bed. I looked up at Kai with tears in my eyes.

"Kai, what happened?" I asked, and he looked down at me.

"She said… she was going into shock..." he said, and at that last word I started to panic. If she's in shock, and we don't have the right medicine…

"Where's Sensei?!" I said and stood up. Kai looked surprised at me, and then he shrugged.

"I don't really know. Why…" he started, but I didn't hear the rest, because I sprinted out of the room.

"I know where it is, c'mon… I have to find it!" I whispered to myself while I ran through the corridor. I know Sensei's got a room filled with special teas, if I find it then maybe… THERE IT IS! I stopped outside the door and felt on the doorknob. It was locked. I grabbed the doorknob harder and started to shake it. Please, it has to open! I felt how the tears started to slide down my cheeks, and how my hands got warmer… AND STARTED TO GLOW!? They were glowing purple, and it looked like they were on fire! And when it disappeared, the door opened. I was shocked, but tried not to think about it right now. I walked inside, and started to look for the 'Healing tea'. I looked box after box, package after package, but I couldn't find it. No, no, no, why would you need this sort of tea? And then finally I found it, so I ran to the kitchen and prepared some water. When it was done I grabbed a cup, the water and the tea, and went back to our room. Kai was kneeling beside Hannah, and he was holding her hand. DAWWW, they looked so cute together. I sat down on a chair and prepared the tea, and then I asked Kai to help me make Hannah drink it. He lifted her head and I carefully made her drink the tea, then he lay her back.

"What was that tea you gave her?" he asked and looked up at me.

"I gave her 'Healing tea', that's the only thing I could think of that maybe would work." I said and looked down at Hannah.

"Where did you find 'Healing tea'?" he asked confused. I looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"Uhm, Senseis private tea-storage." His eyes turned big.

"How did you find that? No, better question: How did you get in there?!" he said and looked a little angry.

"One: I and Hannah know the Bounty inside-out. Two: The door wasn't locked." I said and tried to look convincing. Kai seemed to believe me so he looked back at Hannah, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be better Kai, I know it. She's tough, and she won't give up that easy." I said, and he nodded. I know he want to be alone, so I walked out from our room. I went out on deck and sat down with my legs dangling over the edge, and just enjoyed the view. When you're flying hundreds of meters over the ground, you've got the most beautiful view ever. I closed my eyes and leaned forwards, and then I just sat there. I'd been sitting there for maybe five minutes when…

"Hi, what are you doing?" someone asked. I got so surprised that I lost my balance and fell forward, but I grabbed onto the edge and managed to hang on. Whoever was on the deck grabbed my wrists and started to pull me up, and then I saw it was Lloyd. When I was back on the Bounty I breathed heavy and looked at Lloyd, and he was smiling heavy.

"Wow, are you that happy to see me?" he said and laughed. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, and I smiled back.

"No, or yes, or… I was just surprised. You scared me!" I said and punched his arm. He just laughed and looked at me.

"Maybe, but you're glad that I caught you right?" he said with a smile. That smile made me blush even more.

"Y-Yes, thanks." I said and looked away. He chuckled a little, and then he walked towards the door back inside. Maybe I should've thanked him properly? I turned around and walked after him.

"Lloyd, wait." I said, and he turned around.

"I just…" I began, but I couldn't finish before I tripped on something… and fell on top of Lloyd.

"S-S-Sorry Lloyd, I…" I said, but stopped when I opened my eyes. Lloyd and I were so close to each other that our noses touched, and I was staring right into his beautiful emerald-green eyes. When I saw them this close, I could see that he had a small ring of golden around his pupils that made some sort of shape out to the other part of his iris. But what I DIDN'T notice, was that Lloyds face was a deep shade of crimson. When I saw that I quickly stood up and looked away, and I was trying to hide my face. I looked over at Lloyd and saw him scratch his neck, and then he looked over at me.

"I… uhm… I, just wanted to say thank you… and sorry that I tripped and fell on you." I said and looked down. He laughed a little, and then someone else started to laugh. I turned around and saw Jay and Cole laughing at us, and I don't know why (I mean it, I have no idea) but I started to cry. And then I ran inside.

(Lloyds POV)

When I saw Alicia crying and running inside, I got so mad at Cole and Jay that I shot an energy-ball at them. I hit the wall to the right of Cole, and they immediately stopped laughing. Cole looked shocked at me.

"Hey, why did you do that?!" he said and sounded scared. Jay too looked shocked at me.

"What's your problem?!" I shouted angrily at them. They looked a little scared and then confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked, and I got even madder.

"You made her cry by laughing at us when she accidently tripped and landed on me!" I shouted, and that made them look ashamed. I walked inside and looked for Alicia, and I found her in an empty bedroom. She sat on the bed, and I sat down beside her. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still a little red. She looked up at me.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what happened. I thought I would be used to people laughing at me, but apparently I'm not." she said and gave me a small smile. I was just confused.

"What do you mean by that? Why would anyone laugh at you?" Her smile disappeared.

"You know how in school, there's always a person that everyone bullies? Well, I was that person in my old school. Some years ago I had a special medical-condition that made me… well… fat. I always gained too much weight whenever I ate, and that made me bullied. Everyone started to call me names and stuff like that, even my friends said things like that too. That made lose my ability to trust people, and to trust myself. Whenever I did something wrong, everyone started to laugh at me. And it was like that for years. But then when my medical-condition disappeared , I still felt like I couldn't trust anyone, so I never made any new friends. That's why Hannah and I are so close. She's been my friend since first grade, and she was the only one that accepted me." she said and sighed. I couldn't believe how anyone could laugh at someone because she's not like the others. What terrible world did she come from?

"Wow. Now I understand why you and Hannah are so close to each other. If she was the only one that accepted you, that means she's a real friend, and not someone who wants you to be someone you're not." I said, and that made her smile. I loved when she smile, that always made me want to smile too. I moved a little closer to her, and I think she noticed it… but she didn't do anything about.

"I just want you to know that, I think you're a nice person, Alicia. You always make me laugh, you're kind and caring, and you're beautiful…" I stopped when I realized what I said, and I felt my cheeks turning red. Alicia laughed when I blushed, and that made me smile.

"You really think all that about me?" she asked and blushed a little. I nodded, and her blush turned darker. I couldn't help but blushing back, and I moved even closer to her. She looked at me, and when she looked down she noticed my bandaged ankle.

"Lloyd, what happened to your foot?!" she asked worriedly. I looked down at it, and smiled.

"Ehm… When we fought the Serpentines to get Hannah back, I fought four Serpentines on some sort of 'balcony', and one of them pushed me down. I landed in a way that broke my foot, and I had a hard time trying to fight with the others. But it's nothing, really." I said and laughed.

"Okay. I was just worried." she said and looked at the floor. I decided to talk about something else.

"So, you know everything about me?" I said and looked at her.

"Almost everything." she said and smiled at me.

"But I don't know anything about you." I said and smirked.

"No, you don't. So, what do you want to know?" she asked, and I thought for a moment.

"Hmm… How old are you?" I asked, and that made her laugh.

"I'm 15, but I'm acting like the older one of me and Hannah." she answered.

"Okay. How did you find Night-Star?" That question made her nervous.

"I… eh… Okay, I'm gonna be totally honest to you, but promise you won't tell the others yet." she said.

"I promise."

"Thanks. The truth is… I made her. I know it sounds weird, but the dragon I drew in my sketchbook… that dragon is Night-Star. My drawing came to life somehow, and I think it's because of my pencil. When I stopped drawing her, the crystal at the edge of the pencil started to glow… and there she was. It's just like with Pythor and the Sonic raider. I can make things come to life, but I don't know how." she said and looked at the floor. "And not just that. I… can make my hands glow, and when they do it looks like they're on fire. Purple fire." She looked up at me.

"Do you mean… you have powers?" I asked, confused. She looked at her hands, and closed her eyes.

(Crazys/ Alicias POV)

When Lloyd said that I maybe had powers, I looked at my hands, and closed my eyes. I focused on the energy that I had felt when I used my powers the first time, and then my hands got warmer. I opened my eyes and saw how my hands were glowing with flames again, and Lloyd looked surprised at me. I concentrated on the flames, and they grew bigger… a little too big. I got scared and lost control, and I accidently hit Lloyd in his chest. He flew across the room and hit the wall at the other side, and I ran over to him when my hands didn't glow anymore.

"Lloyd! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Are you okay?!" I said and sat down beside him. He coughed when I helped him sit up, and then he looked at me.

"Wow, you're pretty strong." he said and smiled, but I just started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me!" I said and began sobbing. He wiped my tears and made me look at him. He had small teardrops in the corner of his eyes.

"Alicia, listen to me. I'm NOT mad at you, because it was an accident. And even if it wasn't I would NEVER be mad at you. You just haven't learned how to control your powers yet." he said and hugged me. I stopped crying, and then I slowly hugged him back. He jumped in pain, and I looked at his foot. The bandage was turning red, and his foot was pointing in a weird angle.

"Lloyd, your foot…" I said and looked at his face, and his eyes were filled with pain.

"Yeah, ehm… could you please help me to the infirmary?" **(AN: I have, no FLIPPING clue if that what it's called.) **he asked and tried to smile. I put his arm around my neck and let him lean on me while we walked to find Zane, and while we walked… Lloyd kissed my cheek.

**AN: WORST ending EVER! But I have no other idea on how to end it.**

**Hannah: YOU KILLED ME!**

**Me: No I didn't. You're just going to be unconscious for a while.**

**Hannah: Okay. But if I die, so do you.**

**Me: Okay, got it. Anyway, I decided to make Lloyd a little more romantic, because he's my favorite character.**

**Hannah: *Walks in with an army of Cybermen* What did you say?**

**Me: Ehm… Kai's the best ninja in the show!**

**Alicia: *Rides in on Stephen with an army of Daleks after her* What was that? I did not hear what I know that I heard.**

**Me: *Gulps* May Stephano look after me. *Starts running away with Daleks and Cybermen after me* SEE YOU ON WEDNESDAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaayyyyy…!**


	11. Chapter 10: You're awake!

**AN: Finally, next chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated, I had a lot of homework and three tests that I needed to study on. Haha, I have NOTHING planned for this chapter… to be honest, I never plan ANY of my chapters. I just write whatever I think of, and it usually becomes a story. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**The Doctor: She does not own NinjaGo or 'Children of the night' by idk. I had to say it instead of her, because she lost her voice from saying it too many times.**

(Now it starts.) (Alicias POV)

Six days. Hannah's been in shock for six days, and the tea didn't seem to help at all. I was getting really worried now, and I hoped she would be okay. I was sitting in my bed with Night-Star in my lap, and I sang her a lullaby to make her sleep.

"_Sleep little Night-Star, I'll take you away_

_Into a land, of enchantment._

_Hush now dear Night-Star, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

_Follow sweet Night-Star, I'll show you the way_

_Through all the pain, and the sorrows._

_Weep not poor Night-Star, for life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passion…" _I sang, and she fell asleep. I laid her on my pillow, and looked over at Hannah. I would do anything to make her wake up. I can't stand seeing her like this, it's breaking my heart. She's usually jumping, always laughing and does everything to make me smile. But now…

"Alicia? Mind if I enter?" someone asked. I looked towards the door and saw Zane, and I told him that he could enter. He sat down on my bed besides me.

"I have been meditating over why Hannah has not woken up yet, and I think I know the answer. You said you gave her Healing tea?" I nodded. "That only works on physical wounds, not mental. But I think I know something that can wake her up." Zane said and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Mornings tea. **(AN: HAHAHA! It had to be tea!) **I do think Sensei's got some in his room, and I'll ask him if I may use it." he said. I couldn't believe it. Is there actually a way to wake Hannah up? I looked at Zane with the happiest face I could make.

"Zane, you're amazing! Thank you!" I said and hugged him. He chuckled and I let go, and then he walked out of the room. I stood up and made a Happy-dance, but I stopped when I noticed Lloyd standing in the door and looking at me. His foot was getting better, but he still had to walk with crutches.

"Why the Happy-dance? Did the Doctor make a visit?" he said and smirked. I stopped dancing and walked over to him.

"No… And don't ever joke about the Doctor. Zane told me he'd found a way to wake up Hannah!" I said and gave him a hug. (Because I needed to hug someone, and he was the only one there! And I wanted to hug him…) He laughed and hugged me back, and then I pulled away when I realized what we were doing. I looked at him with a small blush on my cheeks, and then Zane walked down the corridor with a teapot in his hand. He stopped when he saw me and Lloyd.

"I do apologies if I interrupted anything, but I have the tea now." he said and held up the teapot. I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside my room, and then I closed the door. Zane sat down on the chair next to Hannahs bed, and I and Lloyd sat down my bed. Zane made Hannah drink the tea, and then we waited… and waited… and wa- she's waking up! She started to cough, and then she opened her eyes.

"What… What happened?" she said and slowly sat up. I jumped out of my bed and hugged Hannah, and she weakly hugged me back.

"Hannah you're alive!" I said and started to cry. She laughed, and I let go. No words were needed, because she knew how happy I was that she was awake. Then I remembered.

"Zane, could you go and tell Kai that Hannah's awake?" I asked and looked at him. He nodded and walked out of the room to find Kai, and I looked down at Hannah again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Except for the headache, I'm feeling great. " she said and sat up. I heard someone laugh and saw Kai running into the room. He stopped right in front of the door and looked at Hannah.

"You're awake! I…" he didn't say anything more. I looked over at Lloyd and took his hand.

"Let's leave them alone." I whispered to him, and he nodded. We walked out of the room and closed the door, and then we went to the Game room.

(Hannahs POV)

When Crazy and Lloyd left the room, Kai walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I was so scared that I'd lost you…" he said and started to cry. I hugged him back, and he held me closer.

"Kai, I'm never gonna leave you… please don't cry." I said and looked at his face. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark marks under his eyes and he was very pale. I leaned in and kissed him, and he stopped crying. He kissed me back, and then we sat there for minutes. I finally broke the kiss when I felt how hungry I was, and I smiled at Kai.

"Could we go and get some food? I'm SUPER hungry." I said and laughed. He helped me out of bed, and then I leaned on him while we walked to the kitchen. I sat down by the table, and Kai made some grilled cheese sandwiches. When he was done he sat down and gave me a sandwich.

"It's not as good as Zanes, but it's eatable." he said and smiled. I took a bite and smiled too, because this was really good. When we were done we walked out on deck, and sat down to look at the view. I rested my head on Kais shoulder, and he put an arm around me. I could hear someone walk behind us, but whoever it was kept walking. We sat there and watched the sun go down, and it was getting colder. I shivered, and Kai held me closer to him. When the sun was almost completely gone, Kai looked at me with a light red blush on his cheeks.

"Uhm… Hannah?" he said nervously, and I looked at him with a smile.

"What is it Kai?" His blush turned darker.

"I was wondering if… If you maybe, if you would like to… go out with me?" he said and scratched his neck. I was a little shocked in the beginning, but then I started to laugh.

"Kai, I would love to!" I said and hugged him. He pulled away and kissed me, and then we walked back inside.

(No POV, Hypnobrais tomb.)

Pythor was slithering around in circles, talking to himself.

"Those stupid Serpentines can't even guard a jar of peanut-butter! I had the whole army watching over ONE girl, and the ninjas managed to save her!" He shouted and flipped the table in anger, and it broke to the wall. Skales walked into his "room" and came over to him.

"I do apologies that we let the ninjas escape with the girl, king Pythor. But we are weaker than before and haven't fought for months." he hissed, and Pythor turned to face him.

"Do you have any idea why I wanted the brown-haired girl, Skales?" Skales shook his head no, and Pythor moved over to him.

"Because she was the one that brought me back to life. She's got a power that we can use if we get her on our side, and I had a perfect plan on how. The poison from my bite is deadly, and filled with darkness. If we saved her from dying, the darkness would fill her heart, and we would be able to control her." Pythor said, and Skales nodded in understandment. They both continued talking, but nobody noticed the small baby dragon in the corner of the room, listening to everything they said.

**AN: Aaaaand… done! Uh, this chapter was hard to write since I didn't have anything planned. And the reason why tea solves everything, is because I saw this video: watch?v=HBq5d-H5mv4 . Check it out, and I'll see you on Monday!**


	12. Chapter 11: I would like you to meet

**AN: I'm not dead! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I had homework to do. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo, why do I have to keep say that?!**

(Now it starts.) (Ellies POV)

"Now get out before I call the police!" the man yelled and threw another kitchen knife at me. Luckily I dodged it, and then I ran out of the house. I kept running, until I had to stop and take a break to catch my breath. That was a close call… a bit too close. I looked around and saw that I wasn't so far away from my "house", so I stood up and walked home. It's not much of a home… or a house for that matter. It's just a rotted shed, barely standing, with a lot of holes in the roof and the walls. I walked inside and sat down on my bed, or more like moth-eaten mat with a jacket as a pillow. I thought about my try to get food at the Mall-owners house.

I did just like I do every time: I sneak in through the window, I take whatever food I can and sneak out again. But this time it went wrong. The Mall-owner caught me trying to steal some cheese, and he got mad and started to throw knives at me. But I couldn't tell him to stop, because… I can't talk at all. I haven't talked since I was 5 years old, and when I did, my dad always told me to shut up. He started to drink alcohol when my mother died, and he drank it all the time, so he was always drunk. One day he was really mad for no reason, and he let out his anger on me. I asked him if we could visit moms' grave, and he took a knife and cut me in the throat… so that my glottis broke. I have a scar now, but I somehow survived, and that night I decided to run away. Of course you think that when you're just a small girl, people want to take care of you. You're wrong. Nobody tried to help me, nobody wanted to take care of me… they just leaved me to die. A year later I learned that I would have to steal things to survive, and I've done that ever since.

My thoughts were interrupted by something flying into my wall, and landing on my right. When I looked closer at it, I saw that it was a baby dragon. The dragon had a cut over its back, and was bleeding. I took one of my tank tops and wrapped off some fabric, and then I bandaged the dragons back. It was unconscious, so when I was done I wrapped it in my jacket and walked out. I looked around, trying to see where the dragon came from and I noticed a ship parked on a hill not too far away from here. Was that where this dragon lived? I decided to go over to the ship, and when I got up on deck I noticed all the wooden weapons. Why do they have so many weapons? I stopped think about that and sneaked inside. The ship was very big on the inside, with a lot of different rooms. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I decided that I wouldn't open any doors. But the only door that was open, was the door to the kitchen. I looked around and saw a loaf of bread and a bottle of water, and I just couldn't stop myself. I sneaked inside and took the bread and the water and hid it under my jacket, and then I put the dragon on the table and walked out. When I was out on deck again, I heard something. I turned around and saw a boy standing there and watching me. He seemed to be about my age (17) and he was maybe a few centimeters taller than me. He had platinum-blonde hair, ice-blue eyes and almost unhuman facial features. He was wearing a white T-shirt and grey jogging pants, and he looked like he was tired. I guess I woke him up.

"Good evening, ma'am. May I ask why you're on our ship?" he said and smiled. He acted very polite, and not mad. Wow, that's a first. I showed that I tried to talk while I had a hand over my throat, so that I showed him I couldn't talk.

"Oh. You cannot speak? Okay, but why are you here?" he asked and walked over to me. I got scared when he did that, so I threw the bread and the bottle at him, and I put my arms in front of my face. But he took them down carefully, and handed me the food. I looked up at him, confused.

"Please, if you are hungry then take it. We have enough food." he said and smiled again. I slowly took the food, and then I looked up at him. I said "Thank you" in sign Language. He nodded and let go of my arm.

"My name is Zane, by the way. What is yours?" he asked. I signed my name, and he nodded.

"Well, I hope I will see you again, Elizabeth. Until then, I wish you a good night." And then he walked back inside. I jumped off the ship and walked back to my "house", and then I sat down on my bed. I took out the bread, and took a bite. It's the best brad I've ever had, and bread is like the only thing I eat. I didn't eat all of it, because I wanted to save it for tomorrow, and when I was done I drank some of the water. After having dinner I lay down and drifted off to sleep.

(Zanes POV)

I had trouble with sleeping, so I decided to go out on deck and try to relax in the cold air. But when I got out, I saw a girl on her way off the ship. She had pale skin, grass-green eyes and golden-blond hair in a tangled ponytail right under her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of jeans that was cut right above the ankle, a black T-shirt, a torn jacket and a glove on her left hand. It looked like she had something inside her jacket.

"Good evening, ma'am. May I ask why you're on our ship?" I asked and smiled at her. She moved her hand over her throat, in a sign that meant she couldn't talk. I sighed in understandment.

"Oh. You cannot speak? Okay, but why are you here?" I asked and walked over to her. It looked like she got scared, and she threw something at me before moving her arms in front of her face. I looked down and saw that she had thrown Hannahs water bottle, and Alicias new-baked loaf of bread. Now I understand. I picked the food up and gently moved her arms down, and then I handed her the bread and bottle. She looked confused at me.

"Please, if you are hungry then take it. We have enough food." I said and smiled again. She slowly took the food, and the she said "Thank you" in a way that by my computer, was known as sign Language. Not until now I noticed the scar on her neck, but I decided I would not ask her about it.

"My name is Zane, by the way. What is yours?" I asked instead, and she answered me by moving her hands. I nodded in understandment.

"Well, I hope I will see you again, Elizabeth. Until then, I wish you a good night." I said and walked back to my room. I lie down on my bed and put on my dream-switch, **(AN: Because I wanted him to have dreams, so roll with it!) **and then I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a winter forest. In a glade in the forest there was a frozen waterfall, the trees were birches with snow covering the branches. The thinnest branches were covered with ice-crystals, and were hanging down about a meter over the ground. **(AN: If you've seen 'Frozen', then you know what this place looks like, because I based it from the glade where they met Olaf.) **But something that surprised me was that I wasn't alone, someone was sitting under one of the birches. I walked over to the person and saw who it was.

"I am surprised to see you in my dream, Elizabeth." I said and laughed. She looked up at me smiling, and she looked healthier now. Her hair wasn't as tangled and was hanging loose, and her skin had more color.

"I should say the same to you, Zane." she said in my thoughts. She had a pitch voice, and sounded like a child, but it she had a nice voice. I sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Even thou I do not understand how we are having the same dream, I am glad to see you. Did the food taste good?" I asked. She giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it was pretty good… But I still don't understand why you just gave it to me, nobody has ever done that before. It almost always ends up with people throwing things at me. Why didn't you?" she asked and tilted her head. I got shocked by what she said, but then I answered her.

"Why would I ever want to hurt you? You have never done anything to me, so I should not do anything to harm you. Plus, you seemed hungry, and we didn't need the bread."

"Well, I'm very thankful that you gave me the food. I haven't eaten anything in a week, and I was really hungry. But I would do anything to have some real food, and not just bread." she said and sighed. She made it a whole week without food? Wow, that is impressive. Wait… I know!

"How about you come over for dinner at our ship tomorrow? I am sure our Sensei will agree with that." I said and smiled. She looked shocked, but then she laughed.

"D-Do you really mean it? THANK YOU ZANE!" she said and hugged me. For some reason my facial-circuits started to heat up, but it disappeared when she let go of me. I shook the weird feeling off me, and stood up.

"Well, according to my counting, it would soon be time to wake up. How about I meat you down the hill by twelve?" I said and helped her up.

"That sounds great, Zane. Well, see you later." And with that, she started to glow, and then she disappeared.

"I think it is time for me to wake up as well." I said to myself, and everything turned white.

**AN: I do hope you liked this chapter, and if you're thinking: "Who the FUDGE is Elizabeth?" well… she's the new character in this…**

**Someone: What are you writing?**

**Me: JÄVLA FAN I HELVETE****!****(Translation: BLOODY FAHKING HELL! I'm Swedish, so deal with it!) *Jumps 2 meters up in the air and almost drops the computer***

**Someone: Did I scare you?**

**Me: Jack, don't EVER fahking do that again! If I break my computer because of you, then Ben will have to fix it.**

**Eyeless Jack: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you that much.**

**Me: Well anyways… please review and I'll see you on Saturday. Now… *turns to Jack* … GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!**


	13. Chapter 12: How did he know?

**AN: SOOOOOOOORRRYYYYYYY! I was going to upload this yesterday, but when just when I uploaded the next chapter on my 'Rise of the Guardians' story my computer shut down, and it wouldn't start for hours! I hope you'll forgive me, please… ZANE COOKIES TO THOSE WHO FORGIVE ME!**

**Anyways, please check out my 'RotG' story, and now enjoy the next chapter!**

**Guess I'll just have to roll with saying this: I don't own NinjaGo.**

(Now it starts, Hannahs POV)

"Okay, ready?" I asked Alicia. Sensei had given us the "mission" to wake up the boys, and we had decided to do it in the best way possible… Play some Justin Bieber for them.

"Ready. One…" she said, and plugged her MP3 to the speakers.

"Two…" I said and scrolled to the song (Baby).

"THREE!" we said together and pressed Play. A minute after the song started the door to the bridge flew up, and the guys (except Zane) ran in, covering their ears.

"Turn it off!" Cole shouted, and we stopped the song. The guys removed their hands from their ears and let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought it would never end. How can a girl sing that badly?" Jay said, and Alicia and I started to laugh uncontrollably. The others just looked strange at us, and then they leaved to make some breakfast. Crazy and I gave each other a Brofist and walked after them.

When we entered the dining room I went to the kitchen to get the bread Alicia baked yesterday. She baked it from her grandmother's secret recipe, and I hoped the others would… NIGHT-STAR! She was lying on the table with a bloody piece of fabric around her back, and she was wrapped in what looked like a jacket. I picked her up carefully and walked out of the kitchen, and everybody else looked at me.

"Night-star! What happened to her!?" Alicia asked and ran over to me.

"I-I don't know. I found her like this in the kitchen." I said, and she almost cried. Then she took her from me and held her close to her. Zane entered the room and looked at us.

"What happened to your dragon Alicia?" he asked and walked over to her.

"I don't know, Zane. Hannah found her like this in the kitchen. Can you help her?" she asked, and a tear escaped her eye. He nodded and gently took Night-star from her arms, and then he walked to the infirmary. Alicia started to cry, and I gave her a sisterly hug. What had happened to that poor little dragon?

(Zanes POV)

I carefully took the small dragon from Alicias arms, and walked towards the infirmary. Alicia said Hannah had found her in the kitchen? Maybe Elizabeth knows what happened to her?

When I came to the infirmary I put the dragon on a bed and slowly removed the fabric. Night-star had a cut over her back that was about 3.5 millimeters deep, and it looked like it was made by a dagger. I got some infectious ointment and gently rubbed it out over the wound, and then I took some clean bandages and wrapped them around her.

When I was done I picked her up and walked back to the dining room, and as soon as I opened the door Alicia ran over to me.

"Is she alright? Is it bad? If it is how…" she started, but I put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"She is fine. Luckily the wound was not that deep, and it is going to heal soon. But it could have been worse if it had not been taken care of yesterday." I said and gave her the dragon. She hugged her carefully and looked up at me.

"Thank you Zane." she said and walked over to the table. I wanted to change the subject.

"Who is making breakfast?" I asked and sat down by the table.

"Jay, and hopefully he won't burn anything like last time." Kai answered, and just as he said that the fire alarm went off. I could see that Hannahs eyes were filled with panic and Alicia helped her out on deck. I ran into the kitchen and saw the fire that came from the frying pan, so I quickly froze it. When the fire alarm stopped we all looked at Jay.

"Jay what did you do?" Lloyd asked and coughed.

"I tried to make pancakes. I don't know what happened!" he said and put his arms over his head.

"Well whatever you did almost put the kitchen on fire, so you're NOT making pancakes again." Kai said and looked around. I looked at the clock and saw that I will have to get ready to meet Elizabeth. I walked out of the kitchen and to my room, and then I changed from my pajamas into a pair of grey jeans, a light grey T-shirt and a white jacket. When I was done I went out on deck and jumped off the ship, down on the hill where we had decided we would meet. And then I sat down, and waited.

(Ellies POV)

Zane had promised that we'd meet at the hill where 'they' had parked their ship. I wonder how many people that live on the ship. Anyways, I should get ready. I took off the clothes I had yesterday, and changed into a pair of knee-high jeans shorts, a light blue tank top that was right under my waist, a pair of black sneakers, a black short-sleeved zip-up hoodie and my black finger-less glove. Most of these clothes I'd stolen and remade, because either they were too small or too big, but I've always had the glove. Then I walked over to the only unbroken window and tried to fix my hair, because it was SUPER tangled. After seven minutes I finally managed to get it tangle-free, and I made it into two braids.

When I was done I ate some more bread and drank up all of the water, and then I took the pink water bottle and walked outside. It was about a five minute trip over to the ship, so I started to walk.

When I arrived Zane was already there, and I waved at him. He waved back and walked over to me.

"Good morning Elizabeth, did you sleep well?" he said and smiled. I nodded and looked at the ship. Now that it wasn't dark I could see what the ship looked like. It was a big wooden ship with a big red dragon head in the front, a big mast with white sails and… two jet engines in the back? I was confused about those and asked Zane about it.

"Oh, we use them so that the ship can fly. Would you like to see?" he asked and held out his hand. I grabbed it and then we walked up on the ship.

Up on deck I could see six people, four boys and two girls, sparing with each other. The boys was wearing what looked like ninja outfits, and everyone but the one in green had swords attached to their belts. The girls on other hand were wearing normal clothes, and they only seemed to fight each other for fun.

When they heard us come aboard they looked at me, and then at Zane.

"Zane, who's the girl?" the one in black asked. He had messy black hair, dark brown eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"Brothers, I would like you to meet Elizabeth." Zane said and introduced me. I waved at them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, my name's Hannah." one of the girls said. She had red hair that was down to her back, pale skin and grey eyes, and she looked very kind.

"My name's Alicia, but you can call me Crazy." the other girl said. She had waist-long golden brown hair, brown eyes and freckles.

"I'm Lloyd." the boy in green said. He had blond hair and green eyes.

"My name's Cole." the one in black said.

"I'm Jay." the one in blue said. He had orange/brown hair, blue eyes and a torn eyebrow.

"And I'm Kai." the one in red finished. He had spikey brown hair, brown eyes and a small scar over his right eye. I looked at Zane and asked if all these people were his siblings, since he had called them his brothers.

"No, they are not my real brothers. But they are my family." he answered and smiled. The guys looked confused.

"Why aren't you talking? Are you shy or something?" Jay asked. Zane looked at them and answered for me.

"No, she is mute, and cannot speak." he said and they nodded.

"But why does she move her hands like that?" Kai asked, and Alicia stepped forward.

"It's Sign language, Kai. Mute people use it to communicate, like this." she said and looked at me. She moved her hands in a way that said: "I can understand you." and then she looked back at the guys.

"See?" she said and laughed.

"How do you…?" Lloyd started.

"My grandfather was mute, so I learned Sign language to be able to understand him." she said and smiled.

"Zane, I don't want to be mean or something, but why did is Elizabeth here?" Kai asked and looked at Zane.

"I promised I would let her eat with us, since she have not eaten any real food in a week." Zane answered him. Everyone's eyes turned big as plates.

"A week?!" they said in chorus. I walked behind Zane, because I don't like when people raise their voice. Zane must've noticed, because he seriously looked at them.

"Do not raise your voices, she does not like it." he said, and then he looked at me. "Is it okay if I tell them?" he asked. I nodded, and he looked back at the others.

"Elizabeth does not have her own food, she has to steal it. And because of that people always scream at her, just like her father did when she was younger. She decided to run away when she was five and ever since that evening she has been living on her own, learning how to take care of herself to survive." he said, and I just stood there, shocked. How did he know? I never told him all that. He looked at me and smiled, just as if he'd read my thoughts.

"Once a door opens, you can enter through both ways." **(AN: Doctor Who saved the chapter! Thanks Doctor!) **he said with laugh. Everyone looked weird at him, but then they shrugged and continued to train. But not the girls. They walked over to me and Alicia grabbed my arm, while Hannah talked to Zane.

"We'll take care of her while you make breakfast, okay?" she asked him, and he nodded. Then Alicia started to drag me inside, and Hannah walked after us.

When we were inside they took me to their room and asked me to sit down. As soon as I sat down on one of the beds, I could feel how tired I actually was, and I just wanted to lie down and sleep in one of these comfortable beds. Hannah and Alicia stood in front of me, arms crossed while they looked at me top to toe.

"What do you say about yellow?" Hannah asked and looked at Alicia.

"With a small touch of pink?" Alicia said and looked back at Hannah. They both nodded and started to look around for different things: a brush, clothes and… is that a scissor?! When they'd found everything they walked over to me and asked me to put the clothes on, so I did as they asked and changed.

I was now wearing a pair of jeans-shorts, a yellow T-shirt that showed my shoulders, a pink vest, a pair of knee-high white socks, my black shoes and my glove. They looked at me and high-fived, and then they made me sit down on a chair. Hannah grabbed the scissor and before I knew it, she had started to cut my hair! Then she turned me around and cut the hair around my face, and gave me bangs.

When she was done they told me to look in the mirror, and so I did. But I barely recognized the girl I saw, because she looked… normal. Hannah had cut my hair to my neck, and the bangs made my face showable.

"We hope you like it, and sorry that we didn't say what we were going to do." Alicia said and smiled nervously. I looked at them, and then I flew forward and hugged them.

"I think she liked it." Hannah said and laughed. I let go of them and said 'Thank you' about a hundred times, and then I could feel the smell of food.

"Mmm, seems like Zane is making… WAFFLES!" Alicia said and ran out of the room. Hannah laughed and shook her head, and then we walked to the kitchen to eat.

**AN: Finally done. I really hope you liked it, and if you did, please review. Well, see ya later!**


	14. Chapter 13: Flashback!

**AN: Neeeeeeeeext CHAPTER! I'm back, and so is the story. I woke up about 10 minutes ago (it's 9:50am) and the first thing I did was grabbing my computer, read your reviews and start writing this. And the reason I can do this? I'm sick… again! And ooooohh, I'm so excited! Three more reviews and we're up in 40 reviews and 9 followers! I know it's not really that much, but it's much for me.**

**So I wanna thank: NinjaBrony88891, mykindleisawesome, stormrunner1.02, Violet Wayne, NinjaMelissa, piinkielollipop, LunaLovegood'sBestFriend, bayboo20, Butter4Evaz and Emma-sempai for reviewing. Soooo… VIRITUAL COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Now, with that said, you'll find out why it's rated T, so enjoy the new chapter!**

**Zane: Author does not own NinjaGo, we are owned by some 'LEGO' company.**

(Now it starts, Hannahs POV)

When Ellie (we had decided that Ellie would be her nickname) and I entered the dining room, all of the guys looked at us. But mostly at Ellie.

"I thought Alicia joked about that make-over!" Lloyd said and looked at me. I laughed and shook my head, and then we sat down by the table. Zane came out with two washers with plates and waffles, and after he put them down on the table, he looked up at Elizabeth. He froze at the spot, and his fake-blood made his cheeks red.

"Elizabeth, you are… your hair, why is it like that?" he said and sat down beside her.

"That's my work! Alicia and I gave her a make-over, do you like it?" I said and smiled. Ellie looked at me in a way that said: Don't ask him that!

"It looks absolutely beautiful. You really suit in short hair, Elizabeth." Zane said and smiled. Ellie blushed and said thank you, and then we started to eat.

(Ellies POV)

That was the BEST breakfast I've ever had! Zane is an amazing chef, and when everyone was done eating, I decided to help him do the dishes. I was done with the third glass, and was just going to put it back in the cupboard, when I slipped on some soap-water and fell on the floor. I landed on my left hand, and it took the most of my weight. Zane heard the thud from my fall, and quickly came over to me.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked and helped me up. I tried to move my hand, but (if I could have screamed I would) I let out a soundless shriek. My wrist was hurting really bad.

"Can I look at your hand?" Zane asked and looked at me. I nodded, and he carefully started to press at different spots on my wrist. When he came to a certain spot I jumped in pain, and he sighed.

"I think it is broken, but I will have to look at your palm to be sure. Can I take off your glove?" he asked and looked up at me again. I gulped, because I don't want him to know why I'm always wearing a glove. But then I nodded, and he carefully removed it. When it was off, he sighed in surprise and looked at my hand with shock in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" he asked and looked up at me. I got tears in my eyes when I thought of how I got that hole through my hand.

**(This flashback was brought to you by the Doctor and his wibbly wobbly timey wimey machine!)**

I closed the door to the closet and sat back in the corner. Dad had been drinking adult-juice again, together with some of his friends, and now they were chasing me. They were really scary when they were drunk, especially my dad, and they always wanted to do stuff with me. So I had learned that I would hide whenever they were drunk… but this night I didn't hide in time.

"Elizabeth… Come *hick* out here now, you dumb little girl… Don't *hick* be shy, we won't do anything *hick* bad to you…" dad said and laughed. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, but then the doors flew up and one of dads' friends found me. I screamed and ran out of the closet, towards my room, but before I got there another one of dads' friends found me. He picked me up and started to walk downstairs, while I struggled and started to cry. He threw me down on the floor, and then dad walked out from the kitchen… with a knife in his hand.

"Elizabeth, you should *hick* have listened to your daddy… I promised we wouldn't *hick* do anything bad if you would've come out… But now I *hick* don't promise anything…" he said and smiled a really creepy smile. He slowly walked over to me, and I tried to get up, but dads' friends held me to the floor. I struggled and started to scream.

"D-Daddy p-p-please… no-not again, p-PLEASE n-not again…" I said with my tears flying from my eyes. Dad laughed and sat kneeled down beside me, and then he patted my cheek.

"Too late." he said, and cut my shirt by the higher part of my body. I screamed and struggled even harder, but then dad slapped me and looked really mad.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GIRL!" he shouted and pressed the knife down through my left palm. I screamed in pain and started to shake, but my dad only laughed and started to do things with my body…

**(End of flashback)**

Zane saw that I was crying, so he pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I sobbed to his chest and he started to rock me back and forth. I hated that memory, I absolutely HATED it. That memory always made me realize how much I actually hated my dad… and my life.

"I am so sorry that I asked about it. I should not have done that, I am sorry." Zane said and held me tighter. I lost sensibility in my legs and fell to my knees, but Zane was still holding me. He patted my hair and whispered comforting words to me… just like She used to do.

When I didn't cry anymore, and I looked up at Zane and smiled. He looked a bit confused, but then he smiled and stood up. He held out his hand, and when I took it he pulled me up and looked at me.

"Let us go and fix your wrist." he said, and we started to go to the infirmary.

(Alicias POV)

"He did what?! Oooh, that's so sweet!" I said when Hannah had told me that Kai had asked her to go out with him. I seem to have forgotten that he liked her. We sat in our room and were talking about different things, and then we had started to talk about Kai and Lloyd.

"And not just that. Remember the day when I got into shock?" she asked and smiled. I nodded and she leaned forward. "That day, Kai was really mad at himself for whatever reason and I wanted him to shut up… SO I KISSED HIM!" she said and squeaked. I got a bit shocked, but then I laughed and smiled.

"I KNEW IT! I knew he was acting a bit weird after that, but I could never have imagined that you would kiss him." I said, and she got her 'That's not all' smile on her face.

"That's not even the best thing! Guess what he did then?" she said and laughed. I shook my head, and smiled even brighter.

"HE KISSED ME BACK!" she said and started to jump in her bed.

"No way!" I said and laughed, and she sat down again.

"It's true! But enough about me and Kai, how's it going with you and Lloyd?" she said and smirked. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well, even thou I broke his already broken foot, we're really good friends." I said, and she smiled.

"Just friends? Come on Crazy, know you love him. You must be more than just friends by now, right?" she said and laughed. She was right, I loved him. His dust-blonde hair, his emerald eyes, his British accent (Who would've thought that?!) and his absolutely beautiful, mischievous smile. Was there anything wrong about him?

"Actually, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But, one time he actually…" I didn't say anything more, and started to play with my hair.

"'He actually…' what? C'mon Crazy, tell me!" she said and went to her knees.

"He… kissed my cheek." I said and blushed even more. Hannah jumped up and started to run in circles.

"Haha, I KNEW IT! He likes you! There's no doubt, and there never was! He likes you! He likes you, he LIKES yooouuu…" she said, and sang the last part. I laughed, but I stopped when I noticed that the door was a little open, and a pair of green eyes was looking in. As soon as I realized whose eyes it was, I jumped out of my bed and slammed the door shut. I could hear a thud when Lloyd fell to the floor on the other side of the door, but I ignored it and sat down with my back against the wall. How long had he been standing there? Better question: How much did he hear?

"What is it Crazy? Was Jeff standing outside or something?" Hannah asked and looked at me.

"Worse… It was Lloyd. I hope he didn't hear everything we said." I said and stood up. And then I looked at Hannah. "And why in the name of the Doctor would Jeff have followed me here? Isn't it more believable that if any Creepypasta would've followed me, it would've been Jack?" I said and sat down on my bed again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said and nodded.

"I hope none of them followed me here. I know they can teleport and all, but they can't teleport to other worlds, right?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I dunno. You're the Creepypasta expert, not me. But anyways, how much do you think Lloyd heard?" she asked. I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, but I hope he didn't hear too much."

**AN: And now I'm done! Huh, it took me six hours to write this. Six. Flipping. HOURS!**

**Alicia: Anyways. Before Author gets all crazy, we once again want to thank you for your reviews.**

**Hannah: And let's see if we can get the last three reviews we need to get up to forty. You think you can do that?**

**Alicia: I know they can, they're awesome! But I think they're wondering about some things, like: Who's Jeff and Jack? What's Creepypasta? Who is 'She' that Ellie was talking about?**

**Me: Well, I can answer the first two, but the third one would bring too many spoilers.**

**First off: Jeff and Jack (Full names: Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack) are both Creepypastas.**

**Second: Creepypasta is a group of murderers on the internet… and they are KINDA following me. Well, at least Jack, Jeff, Masky (Jacks cousin) and Ben drowned, and I saw Slenderman once.**

**Hannah: Wow. It must be tuff being followed by four murderers.**

**Me: Nah, I don't really mind. They don't scare me… not when I have THIS! *Pulls out a chainsaw***

**Hannah and Alicia: (._.)**

**Alicia: See you on Saturday!**


	15. Chapter 14: RED!

**AN: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! And OMG guys, 46 REVIEWS?! I. LOVE. YOU. CHILLISAUCE! You mah bros are amazing. And to celebrate that… EARLY UPDATE!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**I'm glad to say that I do not own NinjaGo.**

(Now it starts, Lloyds POV)

I was sitting on my bed. Just… sitting there, and thinking about what I heard a few minutes ago.

When we stopped playing videogames I decided to go and eat some candy, (I may be older, but I'm never going to be too old to like candy!) when I heard Hannah and Alicia talk in their room.

"It's true! But enough about me and Kai, how's it going with you and Lloyd?" Hannah asked. I wondered what they were talking about, so I quietly opened the door a little and listened.

"Well, even thou I broke his already broken foot, we're really good friends." Alicia answered. I could see her through the opening, and I saw that she was blushing.

"Just friends? Come on Crazy, I know you love him. You must be more than just friends by now, right?" Hannah asked. Wait, WHAT?!

"Actually, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But, one time he actually…" Alicia said and started to play with her hair. She looked so cute when she did that.

"'He actually…' what? C'mon Crazy, tell me!" Hannah said and went down on her knees.

"He… kissed my cheek." Alicia said, and her blushed turned darker. Hannah jumped up and started to run around in circles. Okay? That's… normal.

"Haha, I KNEW IT! He likes you! There's no doubt, and there never was! He likes you! He likes you, he LIKES yooouuu…" Hannah said, and sang the last part with an opera-voice. Alicia laughed, but then she looked towards me and before I could react, I was laying on the floor with a bleeding nose. I looked up and saw that the door was closed, so I decided to go back to our room and fix my nose.

And now I was just sitting here. The door opened and Jay walked inside. He stopped when he saw me.

"Something wrong, Pipsqueak?" he asked, and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Not really, I was just thinking. And when are you guys gonna stop call me 'Pipsqueak'?" I said, and he laughed.

"C'mon, we're just playing with you. So, what were you thinking about?" he asked and sat down on his bed. I looked down on the floor and blushed a little.

"Ehm, a few minutes ago I accidently listened to one of the girls' conversations, and… well, they were talking about me. And Hannah said that Alicia… liked me." I said and looked up at Jay.

"I don't see what the problem is." he said and looked confused.

"'The problem' is that I like her too, but I don't know if I'm ready to say it. Help me Jay! How did you do to make Nya your girlfriend?" I asked and looked a bit desperate. He had to think for a while.

"Well, after months of trying to impress her, I just decided to ask her out. Luckily she said yes, and I guess… we just got together after that. You should just try to be yourself, and if you can't say it everything at once, then take it slowly. Maybe you could start with getting to know her better, and we'll see how it goes from that." he said and smiled. I actually got surprised over what he just said.

"Wow, Jay. I never thought YOU would say something like that."

"Just because I'm not the smartest one in the team, doesn't mean I that I don't know anything." he said and laughed. I laughed a bit too, and then I decided to do as he said.

I walked out on deck and looked for Alicia, because for some reason I usually found her here. And I did it this time too. She was standing by the edge of the ship, and the wind was blowing in her beautiful, curly, brown hair. But something wasn't right. She looked… different. Maybe ten minutes ago she looked like she always does, but now she just looked… different. And then I saw it. Her hair had lost everything golden in it, her skin was paler and she had dark marks under her eyes. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Alicia? Are you feeling alright?" I asked, and she looked at me with a tired smile. I tried not to panic when I saw her eyes, because they were… red.

"I'm fine, Lloyd. Just a little tired, that's all." she said and tried to laugh. I didn't listen to her, and put my hand on her forehead, but I quickly removed it. She was burning warm!

"Alicia, you're not fine! You have to come inside and let Zane have a look at you." I said and took her hand. But she pulled it back and looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"Lloyd, I said I was fine! I'm… just… I…" she said, and started to stumble. I was just going to grab her arm… when she blacked out and fell off the ship!

"ALICIA!" I screamed and jumped after. I made myself as thin as possible when I fell, so that I fell faster, and I was soon right above Alicia. I reached out my arms and grabbed her waist, pulled her closer to me and spinjitzued down on the ground.

When we landed I was carrying her bridal style, and she was asleep. I put her down on the soft grass and tried to wake her up, but she didn't want to. I shook her shoulder, but she just mumbled and tried to punch me. I looked up at the ship, and luckily I could see Zane, Elizabeth and Hannah on deck.

"Guys!" I shouted, and they looked down at me.

"Lloyd?! What are you doing down there?!" Hannah shouted back.

"Alicia fell off the ship, so I jumped after her!" I shouted.

"Oh my glob, is she okay?!" Hannah shouted and walked to the edge of the Bounty.

"She's fine! She's just sleeping!" I shouted, and even if I was down here I could see Hannahs confused look.

"Sleeping?!" she shouted.

"Yes, sleeping! Zane, you'll have to look at her! I think she's sick!" I shouted, and started to cough. My throat was hurting.

"Okay! I will tell Nya to land!" Zane said and walked away. I looked down at Alicia, just in time to see a piece of her hair turn black. What in Ninjago?! Okay, something's defiantly wrong. I saw how she shivered, so I took off my green zip-up hoodie and wrapped it around her, and she stopped.

A minute later I could hear someone running, and I turned around and saw Zane and Hannah.

"What is wrong with her, Lloyd?" Zane asked and sat down beside Alicia.

"And what happened to her hair?!" Hannah asked. I looked at both of them before I answered.

"I don't know what's wrong. She wasn't like this before, and then she was just… different. She was burning warm, she acted weird and her eyes were red." I said and looked at Hannah.

"Was she acting weird when you two were talking?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No. She was acting like she always does." she said and looked at me.

"Oh no…" Zane said, and we looked at him.

"What's wrong Zane?" Hannah asked, worriedly. But I saw it. The cut from Pythors fangs was showing on her hand, and it glowing black and dark purple.

"We have forgotten that she was bitten. It is the poison that is starting to act, and it is filling her body with…" Zane didn't finish, he just stared out in space.

"Filling her body with what?!" I asked, almost shouting. He looked at me.

"It is filling her with darkness."

**AN: Cliffy! I know, I know, I like to end my chapters with someone almost dying. But hey! It's mah thing brah! I hope you liked the chapter, if you did, please leave a review and maybe I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Until then: Hug old people, eat gingerbread with ketchup and use melons as hats!**

**BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Lily of Light

**AN: Wait… I updated yesterday! Why do I update again today?!**

**Hannah: Because you woke up at 7am and was bored.**

**Me: Oh, that's right. AAAAAAAND everyone wanted to know if Alicia is going to survive and I can't keep them waiting for Wednesday to find out… Well, actually they'll have to wait that long, if not longer. Sorry bros. But I'm going to try and make this to a long chapter, so if you would get hungry while you're reading, have some Zane WAFFLES! # # # # # # # # # #**

**Anyways! Now for the thing you're here for, enjoy!**

**I don't own NinjaGo.**

(Now it starts, Ellies POV)

When the guys came back to the ship, Lloyd and Zane ran towards the infirmary with Alicia and Hannah walked over to me. I asked what had happened, but she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but I don't understand you. But… I guess you're asking about Alicia." she said, and I nodded. "The day we got here, Alicia got poisoned by a bite and… we just forgot about it. Now, the poison is starting to act and it's filling her body with… darkness." she said and looked towards the infirmary. Wow, she was poisoned? I looked at the sun, and saw that it was about 4pm. Maybe I should go home soon. I tried to tell Hannah that I was going to go home, but she just looked confused.

"This isn't working, I can't understand you. Wait, I know! I'll be back soon!" she said and ran inside. While she was gone, Zane came out of the infirmary and I walked over to him. I asked how Alicia was doing, and he sighed.

"I did not want to tell Lloyd about this, but the truth is that she does not have much time left. The poison has been in her body for over a week, and it is getting stronger by the minute. And this poison does only have one cure: The Lily of Light. It is a special flower that grows in the Old Mountains, and you can only pick it in the light of a sunset. But they have not been growing there in hundred years, and there is a big chance that there might not be any lilies left." he said and looked at me.

"Okay, I found it!" Hannah laughed and ran out on deck. She stopped when she saw our sad faces, and I could see the worry in her eyes grow.

"What's wrong? A-Are Crazy okay?" she asked with a shaky voice. Zane looked up at her.

"I am very sorry to say this, but she will not survive to see the light of tomorrow if we do not find the antidote." he said, and Hannah dropped what she had in her hand. A small yellow notebook and a pencil. She walked over to us.

"Then we'll find the antidote and save my sister! What is it? Nitroglycerin-pills?" she said, and looked even more worried.

"No. The only cure is the 'Lily of Light', but they have not been growing for a hundred years." Zane answered.

"The-There has to be another cure. THERE HAS TO!" Hannah said and started to cry. I put my arm around her and she looked up at me.

"D-Do you know if there are any lilies left?" she asked me, and I asked Zane what they looked like.

"When they are in full bloom they are white with shapes of gold on their petals, and their stalks are glowing light grey with the same shapes of gold." he said. That… actually sounds familiar. White flowers with gold shapes… I KNOW WHERE THEY GROW! I let go of Hannah and quickly picked up the things she'd dropped, and then I started to write. When I was done I showed them what I wrote.

"'I know where the Lily of Light grows! They grow on the mountain where I used to live, and that's about a one hours trip from here!'" When they read what I wrote, they got big smiles on their faces and Hannah hugged me… SUPER hard.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouythankyou! Ellie, you just saved my sisters life!" she said and let go of me. After that she ran up to the bridge, and Zane looked at me.

"We will not be able to find the flower without you, and I know that you do not want to see your father… but would you please come with us?" he asked. Even thou I never wanted to see my dad again, this is the only way for Alicia to survive, so I nodded. He smiled.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. And if we happen to stumble up on your father, I promise that I will protect you." he said and took my hand. I looked up at him with a small blush on my cheeks, and then I hugged him. I couldn't help but feel like, there's something special about him. He was kind, caring, cute… and I actually think that I like him. But there was something he didn't tell me. Something important.

Suddenly, it felt like we were moving. I let go of Zane and looked over the edge of the ship, and I saw that we were… FLYING?! I thought Zane joked about that! I walked away from the edge, and then I tripped on something and fell backwards. But Zane caught me right before I hit the ground, and when I looked up, I was looking right into his beautiful ice blue eyes. He was holding me in his lap, and he looked down at me with a smile. I loved that smile.

"I am sorry if you got shocked over the flying part, but I did tell you about it." he said and helped me up. I looked at him with a blush and said sorry, but he just shook his head.

"You do not need to apologies. It is not your fault that you tripped." he said and laughed a little. After that we walked inside, because we needed to tell everyone else about Alicia.

(Lloyds POV)

I sat in a chair beside Alicia in the infirmary, and I was holding her warm hand. Now in the light, I could see that her skin was kinda grey, her lips were turning dark purple, and she had black shapes around her eyes. Another piece of her hair had turned black, and no matter how much I don't want to believe it, I got the feeling that she wasn't going to hold on much longer.

Suddenly the ship started to move, and we were now flying. I wondered why, so I kissed Alicias forehead and walked outside. Everyone was on deck, except Nya and Elizabeth.

"What's going on guys?" I asked and joined the group.

"We're going to the Old Mountains to find the antidote for Alicia." Hannah said, and I started to smile.

"We'll finally be able to cure her?!" I said, almost laughing. But Cole looked seriously at me.

"We'll only be able to cure her if the flower we need still grows there. According to Zane, the last time the flower we need grew there was about 13 years ago, so we don't know if it's still growing." he said, and my smile disappeared.

"And if they're still there, we're only able to pick them when the sun goes down." Kai said.

"That's weird. What flower are we looking for?" I asked, and Zane made a hologram of the flower in front of us.

"This is the 'Lily of Light', a flower with two special abilities. The first one is that if you pick the flower in the last light of day, you can use it to make a healing tea. And if you pick it in the dark, you can use it as a deadly poison. The same poison that Alicia have in her veins. That is why it can heal her, since she already has the flowers poison, we can use its healing ability to save her." Zane explained.

"That's why we only can pick it when it's sunset. It's the days last light." Jay said.

"But the sun isn't going down until about two hours! Alicia doesn't have that much time!" I said and looked at them.

"That is why we have to wake her up. The poison is not spreading as fast when she is awake, that is why she has survived as long as she has." Zane said and looked at me.

"But I've already tried to wake her up, and it's not working." I said, and Hannah put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you. I got a trick that always works." she said and smiled. We walked to the infirmary and Hannah sat down on the chair. She leaned forward and whispered something in Alicias ear.

"No quiero… duermo…" Alicia mumbled and tried to punch Hannah. She leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Eh, what did she say?" I asked, confused. Hannah laughed a little.

"She said: "I don't want to… I'm sleeping…" in Spanish. We had to learn those words in school." Hannah answered. I'm gonna ask her about 'Spanish' later.

"Can I try one more thing?" I asked. She nodded and moved from the chair. I sat down and leaned closer to Alicias ear.

"Please wake up. I miss you." I whispered. First, nothing happened… but the she started to wake up!

"What… happened?" she said, and slowly opened her eyes. I was going to tell Hannah that it worked, but she wasn't there. Did she leave?

"Lloyd?" Alicia whispered, and I looked down at her. Her eyes were still red, but they weren't glowing anymore.

"Alicia, you're awake!" I said and hugged her. I could feel her hand on my back, and I let go.

"Why… Why am I in the infirmary?" she tiredly asked.

"The poison from Pythors bite has started to act, and you got knocked out from it. We've found a cure, and you're going to be better soon." I said and smiled.

"I'd forgotten about the bite… Is it bad?" she asked.

"Ehm, to be totally honest… Your skin's grey, your eyes are red, your lips are purple and about two-fifths of your hair's black. Other than that, you look like you always does." I said, and she nodded in understandment.

"Okay. Can I please go back to sleep now?" she said, and her eyes started to flicker. I quickly shook her shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"No, you can't! If you sleep the venom will spread faster, so you have to stay awake." I said, seriously. She lay back in her bed and sighed.

"I don't think I can stay awake, I'm too tired." she said and looked at the roof.

"C'mon, you have to try! We… We can play ten questions!" I said, and she looked at me.

"Okay… You start." She said and tried to smile. I have to keep her awake as long as possible, so this is a good way to do that AND get to know her better.

"Okay. What's your favorite style of music?" She laughed at the question.

"I've got the worst taste of music. I actually like songs about broken love, and my favorite songs are: Remember Me, (by Iván Torrent) Impossible, (by James Arthur) Bring Me to Life (by Evanescence) and Hurt (by Christina Aguilera)." she said and laughed. Never heard any of those before.

"Okay, your turn." I said, and she sighed.

"Why should I ask you questions if I already know everything about you?" she asked.

"You've got a point. Okay, I'll just ask you questions. Hmm… What's your favorite videogame?"

"I like: Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Mortal Combat, Street Fighter, the Walking Dead, Beyond: Two souls and Kirby Returns to Dreamland." she said and laughed tiredly. Those games sounded good, except the last one.

"Okay, this is something I've been wondering for a while: Who's the Doctor?" That question made her smile.

"He's the main character in one of mine and Hannahs favorite TV-shows, Doctor Who. He's a Timelord that travels through time and space in his wibbly wobbly timey whimey machine, TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and it's a time machine that looks like a blue police-box. There's a lot more, but I'm too tired to tell you…" she said and yawned.

"Stay awake Alicia!" I said and shook her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm awake!" she said and sat up.

I kept asking her questions for the following twenty minutes, and the last question I asked was:

"What do you feel about me?" Her face turned red, and she looked away from me.

"I… I don't want to answer that." she said and started to play with her hair. I took her hand in mine, and she looked at me.

"Then I can say what I feel about you. Alicia, you're the most beautiful, most caring and the most amazing girl I've ever met. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew you were special, and I…" I took a deep breath before I said the last part.

"I love you." Those three words seemed to make the world stop, and Alicia just looked shocked at me.

"Lloyd…" was the only thing she managed to say. I put my hand on her burning warm cheek, and started to lean closer to her. She closed her eyes, and so did I, and I was just going to kiss her when…

"Guys, I need all of you here on the bridge. NOW!" Nya said through the speaker. Both of us opened our eyes and looked at each other, and we looked like tomatoes. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before I ran up to the bridge.

"What's wrong Nya?" Jay asked when all of us were there, and she pointed at the screen.

"These are live pictures from Zanes falcon, and its right above the Old Mountains." she said and we looked closer at the screen. There were maybe ten… thirty-two… around fifty Serpentines on the mountain, and they were…

"They're destroying all of the lilies!" I shouted. Cole told Nya to land the Bounty, but she couldn't land it on the mountain, so we landed by the mountain-foot.

"Okay, here's the plan. Elizabeth, you're going to show us the quickest way up. From there, Kai, Jay and I will fight off the Serpentines while Lloyd and Zane look for a lily. Nya and Hannah, you two stay here and protect Alicia. Everybody got it?" Cole said after we'd spinjitzued into our Ninja-outfits. Everybody nodded.

"Good. Now, time to get that lily and save Alicia." he said and jumped off the ship. We jumped off after him, and Elizabeth started to run and showed us the way.

On the west side of the mountain there was a very steep path up to the top, and Ellie showed how to climb to not fall down. We all followed her, and ten minutes later we were right in front of a house. Ellie froze at the spot when she saw the house, and Zane climbed over to her.

"It is okay, you do not need to go in there. Let us just keep climbing." he said, and Ellie nodded. After that we kept climbing, and we were soon on the top.

**(I recommend you to get some popcorn and tissues, and turn on some suiting music, because this'll be some tuff feelings-turning!)**

"Okay, let's get the plan going. Jay, Kai, you with me?" Cole asked when we heard the Serpentines. They nodded and took out their swords, and then they ran from their hiding-spot and started to attack some snakes.

"NINJA!" one of the generals shouted, and soon all of the snakes were busy fighting.

"Zane, now's our chance!" I whispered. He nodded and looked at Ellie.

"Keep hiding and be safe. I will come back as soon as I can." he said and hugged her. Then he and I sneaked away towards the flowers, and started to look for one that wasn't crushed. No, no, no…

"I found one!" I shouted and looked towards Zane. He smiled, but it soon disappeared and he started to run towards me.

"Lloyd, look out!" he said, and I turned around just in time to block an attack from a Constrictai. I kicked it in the gut and shot it with my powers. Zane came over to my side and helped me protect the lily, and we were soon surrounded by around twenty snakes.

We started to fight them off, and after a while I heard rocks that fell. I punched the Venomari in front of me in the face and shot it, and then I looked towards where Ellie was hiding. Two Fangpyres and one Constrictai were attacking Ellie, and one of the Fangpyres bit her leg.

"Zane! Go and help Ellie, I got this!" I told Zane, and he ran away towards Ellies hiding-place. I shot another Hypnobrai and looked at the sun. Thirty more minutes, and then I'll have to pick the lily. I looked back at the scene in front of me, and I got surprised when I saw that there weren't as many snakes as before. Where could they have…? Oh no, Alicia!

(Hannahs POV)

I was sitting in the infirmary, talking to Crazy to keep her awake, when the alarm started to shout. Nya came in with her Samurai-suit on, and she gave me a sword.

"The Serpentines are attacking the ship! I'm gonna fight them off as good as I can, but if they get too close to Alicia you'll have to protect her!" Nya said and put her helmet on. I looked at the sword and held it harder in my hand, and then Nya ran out of the room. Alicia looked at me with tired eyes, and I walked over to her.

"Hannah… What's happening?" she asked, and tried to keep her eyes open. I sat down on her bed and put a hand on her arm.

"The Serpentines are on the ship, but don't worry. I won't let them touch as much as a string of your hair, sis." I said and smiled. She nodded, and another piece of her hair turned black. I hope that the guys will get back with the flower soon, because Alicias time's running out.

All of a sudden the door flew up, and two Constrictais were standing outside. I grabbed the sword and stood up in a fighting pose, trying to remember everything I've seen the ninjas do. The Constrictais walked inside, and one of the swung his axe towards me, but I used the sword to block it, and then I pushed him away and cut his back. I had to keep myself from not throwing up when I saw the wound I made, and I blocked another attack from the other snake.

Two minutes later, one of the Serpentines made me drop my sword, and he kicked me into the wall. I landed on my back, and I saw Alicia look down on me. One of the Constrictais were just going to grab her arm, when I felt some sort of energy inside of me, and suddenly I pushed my hand forwards and pressed the air towards the Snakes. They flew out through the door and landed on the other side of the ship. What the heck just happened?! I stood up, picked up my sword and walked over to Alicia.

"Are you okay, sis?" I asked. She looked at me with eyes big as plates, and the she tiredly laughed.

"Remember that video we made last summer?" she asked.

"'I'm an Airbender'?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I guess you really are an Airbender. That was…" she didn't finish before almost all of her hair turned black, and she almost fell asleep.

"Alicia!" I said and was just gonna shake her shoulder, when an invisible hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from her. I tried to struggle out of the hands grip, but it was too strong. I was pulled out of the infirmary and thrown into a broom closet. Before the door shut behind me, I could Pythors smiling face. The door shut and he locked it, and then I could hear him slither away. I flew up and started to bang on the door, but it wouldn't open. I started to cry and I fell to my knees.

"I'm so sorry, Alicia…"

(Alicias POV)

I saw an invisible force pull Hannah out of the room, and I tried to move… but I was too tired. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and it was almost impossible to keep my eyes open.

"Well, well, that's what happens when you make me angry." someone said. I looked around and saw Pythor by the door, holding a teapot and a cup.

"What… What do… you want…?" I whispered, and he chuckled.

"I simply want you to survive. And I have the antidote right here." he said and held up the teapot. He poured some of the tea into the cup and gave it to me. But instead of drinking it, I threw the cup at his, and the hot tea burned his hand and made him drop the teapot. It broke to the floor, and all of the tea sipped down between the planks. Pythor looked at me while holding his hand, and he started to swear.

"You stupid girl! That tea could've saved your life!"

"Just… Just so that you… could control me…? I would NEVER join you…" I whispered, and he looked really mad.

"Well then. If you don't want to drink the tea, fine. I will now leave you… to die, alone." he said and slithered out through the door. I got even more tired, and I started to see black dots dance before my eyes. I looked around and saw a piece of paper in the corner, so I rolled out of bed and down on the floor, and started to drag myself towards the paper. When I was there I took my pencil out of my back-pocket, and I started to draw. When I was done the crystal on my pencil started to glow, and then there was a small white owl with purple eyes on the floor in front of me.

"Fly and… find… Lloyd…" I said, barely over a whisper. The owl flied out through the open door, and when it was gone I crawled up in the corner. I held my hands over my hurting heart, then my vision got blurry… and my body gave up…

(Lloyds POV)

I was fighting five snakes when I heard a weird noise, and when I looked up I saw a small white owl. I shot all of the serpentines in front of me, and looked at the sun. 3… 2… 1… I picked the flower as soon as the sun was down, and then the owl landed on my shoulder. I looked closer at it, and I saw that it had purple eyes. Wait, purple eyes… ALICIA! I started to run, and when I got to the edge of the mountain, two Serpentines blocked my way. I kicked them over the side and saw them fall, and then I jumped down and surfed down the side of the mountain.

When I landed I heard the others behind me, but I didn't care, and started to run towards the ship. On my way there I could see bleeding snakes escaping, with Nya chasing them. I ignored everything and jumped up on deck, and the guys came up after me.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Kai asked, and we looked around. It came from the broom closet. Kai walked over there and opened the door, and Hannah jumped out. She looked like she'd been crying, and she looked up at us.

"Pythor was here! Where's Alicia?!" she asked and looked around. I ran to the infirmary, and my heart stopped from what I saw. Alicia was lying in the corner with her hands over her heart, and her hair was completely black. I ran over to her and put my hand on her forehead. She's ice cold… No. No, no, nonononono… PLEASE, NO!

"Lloyd, what's…? ALICA!" Hannah shouted and ran over to me. I put my ear on Alicias chest, trying to hear her heartbeat… but I couldn't hear anything. I started to cry, and I held her body in my arms.

"No… please, no…" I said between my tears. The others came into the room, and everyone cried over what they saw. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that stupid lily! Wait…

"The lily… Zane, the lily's got healing powers! It can save her, right?!" I said and looked at Zane. He wiped his tears and thought for a moment.

"It… It could work, but we do not have the time to make the liquid from the lily into tea." he said and sighed. I picked up Alicias body and put her in bed, and then I took out the flower.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Hannah asked. I looked down at Alicia.

"We only need the lily's liquid… and I'm gonna give it to her." And with that I put the flower in my mouth, pressed my lips against Alicias and used my teeth and my tongue to press the flowers liquid into her mouth. The others got a little shocked over what I did, and honestly, I was shocked myself. When the flowers liquid was gone, a removed my lips from Alicias and spat out the lily.

Everyone looked at Alicia, hoping that something would happen. And then suddenly, there was a bright light, and everyone got knocked out…

**AN: I said it yesterday, and I say it again: It's my thing to make people pass out. Hehe, now you're wondering what will happen in the next chapter, right? Well, I can just say this: Fantasy. Fantasy… OVERLOAD! With that said, hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you did and I'll see you on Monday.**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	17. Chapter 16: Fairytale PART 1

**AN: Okay, WTF is wrong with me?! I've been updating three days in a row, I never do that!**

**Weird voice in mah head: You've done that because you're bored, and you write when you're bored.**

**Me: Yeah, true. AND I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about how this chapter would go, so now my head is full of ideas and I have to write them down.**

***turns to readers* I will use some songs in this chapter, but I don't know how many, so I'm just gonna say: I don't own any of them.**

**With that said, enjoy the next, weird, fantasy related chapter!**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

(Now it starts, Kais POV)

Ugh, my head… What happened? I opened my eyes and looked around, but I have no idea where I am. This… didn't look like Ninjago, not even close. I was in a forest-glade, with trees that were five times bigger than the trees back home, and they were aqua-green. The leaves were purple and orange, and it was hanging lantern thingies from the branches. I looked up at the sky. It was blue/yellow with pink, orange and white clouds and the sun was blood red. A hot breeze made the grass blow in waves, and it smelled like… apple?

"Uuuugh… Where are we?" Jay asked. I turned around and saw the others… or, I think it was them. Jay, Zane, Cole and I was wearing a white shirt, a waist-belt with our elemental blades attached to it, black gloves, brown trousers, light brown boots and a short cape-thing in our own color. But the weirdest part was our ears, they were… pointy. Lloyd was wearing a white shirt, a short-sleeved dark green vest, fingerless gloves, brown pants with a green stripe on the side, dark grey boots and a longer green cape-thing with a hood. And from his ears and back around his head, he had some sort of silver crown. **(AN: If you've seen 'the Hobbit', then it's like the crown the elf king had, but without branches.) **Ellie was wearing a dark yellow, long sleeved dress that covered her throat, a pair of black boots, a brown cape and she had a belt with a dagger attached to it. But Hannah was the most different. She had a short-sleeved orange shirt, a pair of brown shorts, black knee-high boots and red fingerless gloves that were up to her elbows. But the weirdest thing was that she had fox-ears and a tail.

"Uhm, Hannah? You know you've got a tail, right?" I asked and looked at her. She looked down at her tail, and started to laugh.

"HAHA, AWESOME! Guys, check this out!" she said and jumped up on a rock and started to sing.

"_But there's one sound, that no one knows…_

_What does the fox say?_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_What the fox say_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_What the fox say_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_What the fox say_

_Joff-tcoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Tchoff-tcoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tcoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_What the fox say"_ she sang and danced at the same time. She looked so ridicules, and everyone started to laugh. When she was done we gave her applause, and she jumped down and bowed. Ahh… I love her so much.

Suddenly we heard a high roar, and when I looked up I saw… Night-star? She landed in front of us, and then she transformed into a ten year old girl. She had black waist-long hair, violet eyes and was wearing a short-sleeved black dress that was down to her knees. And even thou she was human, she still had her ears and wings.

"Night-star? Is that you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. How are you all doing?" she asked in a sweet voice. We looked at each other, and then at Night-star again.

"We are doing great, but could you please tell us where we are?" Zane asked, but Hannah was the one who answered.

"I think I know. I asked Crazy before to draw her dreams, and she drew something like this. We're inside Alicias dreams!" she laughed and looked at us. Night-star nodded.

"You're right, and I know you're all confused about that, so I'm gonna explain. Alicia's got the power to create things out of thin air, and she can control other things too. When she died, her brain gave her this world to live in, and when Lloyd used the lily's healing liquid to bring Alicia back, her powers took control over your dreams and brought you here. The only way back is to wake up Alicia so that she can use her powers to create the passage out of here." she said and looked at all of us.

"That doesn't sound so hard. We'll just find Alicia and we'll be out of here in no time." Lloyd said and we nodded. But Night-star looked a bit sad.

"It's not that easy. Since Alicia died with the poison still in her veins, it has created a monster that is taking control over her mind. It's guarding her, and I'm 120% sure that it won't let you come close to her." she said and sighed.

"All of this sounds like some weird fairytale. The evil monster that guards the kidnapped princess. Anyone else that thinks so too?" Cole asked us, and we all nodded.

"Well actually, that wouldn't surprise me. Crazy has always loved fairytales and other things related to Fantasy, and that could explain why you're elves and I'm a fox." Hannah said and looked at us.

"But if this is that kind of a fairytale, does that mean that Alicia's the princess?" Lloyd asked. Night-star nodded.

"She is, and you are the prince." she answered him. Guess that explains his crown-thingy.

"Okay, now that we know where we are, shouldn't we go and look for Alicia?" Cole asked.

"You don't have to look for very long, because I know exactly where she is. Follow me." Night-star said and started to walk out of the glade.

(Hannahs POV)

When we were out of the forest, everyone let out awe for what we saw. We were standing on a hill and below us there was a river with sapphire-blue water, and beside it there was a village with houses growing out from trees, and farther away I could see red mountains, a HUGE forest and a light purple crystal palace. Wow, crazy had the weirdest fantasies. I looked down and saw that it was a very steep way to the ground.

"Uhm, Night-star? How are we going to get down?" I asked and looked at her. She smiled at the question.

"Just use your powers and make us float down." she answered. Everyone looked at her.

"But Hannah doesn't have any powers." Kai said and looked at me.

"Of course she has! I have all of Alicias memories, and before Pythor dragged Hannah out of the infirmary, she used her powers to kick two Constrictais butts!" Night-star said and laughed. Now everyone looked at me.

"I-I didn't know what happened! I just got mad and then the Snakes flew out of the room. I didn't know I had powers!" I said and held my arms over my head. Kai walked over to me.

"We can talk about what happened later. But right now, could you please try to use your powers to get us down?" he asked, and I sank my arms down. I looked over the edge and tried to remember what the energy felt like when I'd used my powers, and then it started to blow. I slowly raised my hand, and the wind got stronger, and then I looked at the others.

"You ready?" I asked, and they nodded. I raised both of my hands, and suddenly I started to float up in the air. I controlled myself to not panic, and I could hear the others behind me sigh in surprise. Night-star flew beside me and told me how to do, and then I did as she said. I told the wind to carefully get us down on the ground, and it did as I told it. We started to float down, and when we landed I let go of the wind after I'd thanked it. I looked at the village in front of us, and a small boy that seemed to be around five years looked at us.

"Daddy, daddy, it's the Elves! It's the Elves, they've come to help us!" the boy said and ran inside one of the houses. After a moment a bald man with a beard came out and looked at us.

"Praise the Gods, the Elves has come to save the Princess!" he said pretty loud, and everybody looked at us. And then they started applauding. The man and his son walked over to us.

"My name's Tony, and this is my son Jasper. It's a relief to know that the Elves got our message for help." he said and looked at Lloyd. When he saw the crown his eyes turned big.

"Your majesty." he said and bowed, and soon everybody was doing the same. Lloyd looked at me, and I mouthed that he'd tell them to stand up.

"Please, good sir, nobody needs to bow. Raise up, and tell us what happened." Lloyd said. Tony looked up at him and nodded, and then he told us to come inside. I got surprised when I saw their house, because it was…

"It's bigger on the inside!" Jay said surprised, and Tony laughed.

"Of course it is. Every house in the whole Kingdom is designed like this, it's a gift from our beloved Princess." he said and smiled. He asked us to sit down while he talked to his wife, so we sat down in their couches. Jasper walked over to me and started to play with my tail, which was feeling pretty weird, and then he jumped up in my lap.

"Your tail is fluffy." he laughed, and I giggled a little.

"Thank you. Do you like it?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Mm. It's pretty, just like you." he said and smiled. Everyone laughed at Kais jealous face when Jasper said that, and I looked at the little boy.

"Aaw, aren't you sweet." I said, and then Tony and a girl entered the room. The girl seemed to be around my age, and she had brown hair that was in a braid below her hip, blue eyes and was wearing a sky-blue dress that showed her shoulders, and the long sleeves opened up by the elbows. She was holding a washer with a teapot and a lot of cups.

"Alexandra, could you please give our guests something to drink?" Tony asked the girl.

"Yes father." she said and gave us a cup each before she gave us some tea. Lastly she gave Cole tea, and right when she was going pour it, she tripped on something and dropped the teapot. Cole caught her and the teapot, and then he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked and gave her the teapot.

"I'm so sorry about that, sir." the girl said and took the teapot, and I could've sworn that both of them were blushing. Then she walked out of the room and Tony sat down on a chair.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked us, and I was the one who answered.

"We would like to know what happened to Ali-I mean, the Princess." I said. Tony sighed before he answered.

"The Princess uses her powers to create a barrier, to protect the Kingdom from evil. One day she got ill, and the most powerful of evils got in to the Kingdom. The Shadow. He made the Princess fall asleep, and then he locked her away in her own castle. After that he sent his army to take over the greatest cities, and he killed everyone who would've had a chance to save the princess. We didn't stand a chance against the Shadow, and that's why we sent word after the Elves. Please, save our Princess from the Shadow!" he said and looked at all of us. Lloyd put a hand on Tonys shoulder, and he calmed down.

"We promise you, we'll do everything we can to-" Lloyd started, but he couldn't finish before Alexandra ran screaming into the room. Behind her I could see the windows in the kitchen broke, and black soldiers **(AN: Not racist, LITERALLY black!) **was climbing inside.

"Father, the Shadows army knows that the Elves are here! They'll have to leave!" she shouted and hid behind Tony. He ran over to the fireplace and pulled out a sword from the wall, and then he stood in front of us.

"Alexandra, take Jasper and run to your grandmother's house, I'll take care of these bastards!" he said to her, and then he looked at us.

"Please, take my children to my mother and help them to get somewhere safe." he said, and we nodded. He turned around and went into the kitchen, and I grabbed Jaspers hand.

"Cole, get that door open!" Kai shouted, and Cole ran over to the door and kicked it open. I picked up Jasper and then we ran outside. The whole streets where filled with screaming people and soldiers, and a group of girls almost ran into me. Alexandra was the last one to get outside, and when she was out Cole closed the door and used his powers to block the door with stones.

"How did you…?" Alexandra asked, but Cole just shook his head.

"I'll explain later! Let's get you and your brother somewhere safe!" he said and grabbed her hand and started to run. A group of soldiers started to attack us, and I used my powers to blow two of them away from me and Jasper. The guys used their swords and their powers, and Ellie used her dagger the best she could, but then Zane had to help her.

I looked around and saw that some soldiers had put a house on fire, and it was spreading fast. This is all our fault…

**AN: Done! It took eight hours to write this, and I've only written like a third of the thing I wanted to write. I'll update tomorrow, so I see ya then.**

**BYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 17: Fairytale PART 2

**?: Hallos brochachos, I am… Stephano.**

**Me: Ehm… Stephano, what are you doing in my mom's apartment?**

**Fabulous Stephano: I do not know, Mademoiselle. I thought this was Pewdie's house.**

**Me: Well it isn't, so could you PLEASE get out? I'm trying to start a story here.**

**Fabulous Stephano: Of course, stupid Pewds gave me the wrong address. I should get going. Goodbye, Mademoiselle. *takes my hand and kisses it, and then leaves.***

**Me: *awkward silence, then slowly turns around and starts writing* That was… weird.**

**Maybe I should just start the chapter, and I'll talk in the next AN. Enjoy!**

**Fabulous Stephano: The Mademoiselle does not own Ninjago.**

**Me: *blushes* DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE!?**

(Now it starts, Alex's POV)

I was sitting on a stump, with a sleeping Jasper in my lap. We had escaped the soldiers about four hours ago, and now we were hiding in the 'Deep Woods'. When we'd got here and built up our camp, my brother and the little girl with wings had started to play, and now he'd fallen of sleep from exhaustion. He's a playful little guy, and once he starts playing he never wants to stop. It was getting darker, so I picked up my brother and walked over to the others, who were sitting by a fire that the boy in red had made.

"Is he asleep?" the fox girl asked. I nodded and sat down, and the boy in white gave me a smoking cup.

"Here, have some tea." he said, and I took the cup. I sipped on the tea, and then I smiled. Hot blueberry-tea was just what I needed. It was freezing out here. But I'm glad that Jasper had his travelling-cape, since it's so warm, so that he didn't have to feel the cold. I looked up at everyone in front of me. The boy in white and the girl with a yellow dress was making dinner, the boy in red and the fox girl was talking about something, the boy in blue and the boy in green said that they'd go and see if there's any soldiers around here and the boy in black was just sitting on the ground doing nothing. I put Jasper down and kissed his forehead, and then I walked over to the boy in black.

"Hi. What are you doing?" I asked and sat down beside him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Everything's just weird, that's all." he said and sighed.

"Why is it weird, sir?" I asked, and he laughed a little.

"I don't want to sound like I've lost my mind or something, but we're not from this world. Everything you see is just something that our friends mind has created, and we somehow got stuck in here. We're just trying to find our friend and get back to our world." he said and looked at me.

"Your friend?" I asked and tilted my head.

"Yes, but in this world she's known as the Princess. She didn't get ill, she died from a poison, and the Shadow that's taken over the Kingdom is a monster that was created from the venom. Her mind created this world as an after-life for her, and she's still alive here. That's why we have to save her, so that she can come back in our world." he said and looked down at the ground. I didn't believe him at first, but the more I thought about what he said made me realize that it actually made sense, and that it probably was true. But if what he said is true… then that means…

"Does that mean that I don't exist?" I asked and looked at him. He looked up at me, and it looked like he tried to say something.

"I… I don't know. Maybe not in my world, but here you're as living as any of us. You even have a family for Ninjagos sake!" he said and laughed a little. That second last word… it sounded familiar. Where have I heard it before?

"I don't want to talk about that anymore, could we talk about something else instead?" I said and sighed.

"Of course, like what?" he asked and smiled.

"Maybe, you could tell me your names?" I said and smiled, and it looked like he'd just been hit.

"Oh god, we've totally forgotten to introduce ourselves. Well, my name's Cole. The one in red and the fox girl are Kai and Hannah. The one in white and the other girl are Zane and Ellie. The one in blue's Jay and the one in green's Lloyd. The little girl's actually our friend's dragon, and her name's Night-star." he said and pointed at everyone. When I'd learn everyones names, I looked back at Cole. He was looking at the sunset through the trees, and with the suns light towards his face… he looked absolutely gorgeous. His earth-brown eyes, his strong jaw-line, his messy black hair and that small almost invisible scar under his pile. And his well-built body. He was just so… Haha, I can't even find a word to describe him. Out of nowhere a cold breeze came, and I started to shiver.

"Are you freezing?" Cole asked and looked at me.

"A little. I'm not really used to the cold, and that's good when you're wearing a summer-dress." I said and laughed. Cole took off his cape and put it around my shoulders, and I immediately felt warmer.

"Aren't you going to be cold without your cape?" I asked and looked at him.

"I'll be fine, I'm used to it." he said and smiled. I wrapped the cape closer around me, and then I looked towards the sun. I looked just in time to see the sun go down, and right when it was gone, everything started to change.

(Hannahs POV)

Kai and I were talking about different things, but as soon as the sun was down, we stopped. I looked around, and everything was changing. The trees turned blue and the lanterns that were hanging in them started to glow, it grew crystals out of the bark and the grass turned purple, but the sky was the most amazing. It was like looking into outer space. You could clearly see every constellation, different colored star, black-holes and there were TWO moons! And then it was topped off with an absolutely amazing Northern light.

"Wow. Alicias dreams are beautiful." Kai said and looked up.

"I know… I wish she could be here and see it." I said and looked at the ground. Kai put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him.

"We'll save her, and when we do, everything will go back to normal. Okay?" he said and smiled.

"Okay." I said and looked down with a fake smile. He put a hand on my cheek and made me look at him, and then he kissed me. When he pulled away, I noticed that Jay was staring at us.

"Ehm… not to interrupt anything, but Zane said that dinner's ready." he said and slowly walked away. Kai and I looked at each other and laughed, and then we walked over to the others.

(Thirty minutes later.)

"Zane, this was delicious." I said and smiled at him. He and Ellie had made a berry mixture with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and cherries, and they'd also made some blueberry tea with mint.

"Thank you, but you should thank Elizabeth for finding the berries." he said and looked at Ellie.

"Thanks both of you for the dinner, but I think Jasper and I will go to bed now." Alexandra said and stood up. Jasper put the 'bowl' down and walked over to his sister, and then they walked over to the place where we'd made our leaf-beds. I looked at the others, and Night-star looked like she heard something.

"Night-star, what's wrong?" I asked, and everyone looked at her.

"There's someone coming in our direction." she said and looked around. Zanes eyes started to glow blue.

"I can feel someone about 1.67 kilometers from here, and the person is getting closer." he said, and his eyes turned normal. Kai, Lloyd and Cole started to walk in the direction that the person was in, and we who were left got our weapons.

Five minutes later the guys came back with… Nya?! She was wearing a dark red V-ringed dress that opened up by her thigh and showed her left leg, a black waist belt with two golden daggers attached to it, black boots and she too had pointy ears. She was leaning on Kai, and she smiled as soon as she saw us.

"Nya!" Jay said and ran over to her. She let go of Kai and flied into Jays open arms, and then she looked at him.

"You're an Elf too?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, everyone except Hannah is. But what are you doing here?" he asked and helped her over to the fire.

"You guys didn't know?" she asked and looked at every one of us.

"Don't know what?" I asked and looked at her.

"Everyone in Ninjago is asleep from the light that came from the Bounty." she answered.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"I had chased a group of Serpentines into the city, and then the Bounty started to glow and let out a purple light. As soon as the light hit the city, people started to fall asleep and then I got hit and woke up here in some sort of village. I seemed to be the only one that remembered Ninjago, because nobody else knew about it. And then someone told the guards of the village that there were six elves there, and the guards walked away. When they came back they had soldiers with them, and when the soldiers saw me the started to chase me into this forest. But, since I'm a Samurai, I managed to fight them off. But one of them cut my legs with a weird dagger before I knocked everyone out, so know my leg's injured." she said and showed her left leg. She had a ten centimeter long cut right where her veins were, and she had dried blood from the wound. Zane had a look at it, and then he sighed in relief.

"You were lucky Nya. If the cut had been more than 2.46 millimeters deeper it would have cut off your veins, and you would have bled to death. But there is something weird about your blood." he said and stood up.

"What's wrong, am I poisoned?" she asked with a terrified face, and then she looked at Jay.

"Yes, but it is nothing deadly. If I am not completely wrong, I think it is…" he froze.

"What is it Zane?" Kai asked, and Zane looked at him.

"Tracking venom."

(Coles POV)

"How long time 'til the soldiers gets here?" I asked Zane, and his eyes glowed blue for a second.

"37.5 seconds at maximum." he answered. I looked at my team.

"Okay, we'll do like this. We can't run away, because they would hear us and start chase us. So, Kai: you're putting out that fire, and then I will get rid of the fireplace. Hannah, you'll have to move things around, so that it's like we never where here. And the rest of you are going to hide. Got it?" I said quickly, and they nodded.

We did as planned, and right when Hannah was done moving things around I could see the light from the soldier's torches. I picked up Alexandra, and Hannah picked up Jasper and then we hid in the bushes. I put Alexandra down, but Hannah still held on to Jasper. And then the soldiers became visible.

"Do you see anything?" one of them asked. Everyone looked around, and I felt how Alexandra started to move.

"Cole, what's-" I put my hand over her mouth and pulled her closer to me, and luckily it was so dark that she wouldn't see me blushing. One of the soldiers looked towards where we were hiding, but then he looked away.

"We can't find anything, Sir." another soldier said.

"Then we'll have to keep looking. Move on to-" The captain was cut off by Jasper screaming. He had woken up and seen the soldiers, and he probably got scared. The soldiers looked towards us, and one of them saw me.

"RUN!" I shouted and grabbed Alexandras hand and started running. Everyone ran different ways, and Hannah and I ran in the same direction. She was carrying Jasper, and I was dragging Alexandra with me. The soldiers that chased us got closer, and I looked at Hannah.

"Split up!" I shouted, we ran in different directions. Soon I ran out of the forest and found Alexandra and myself on a steep cliff. It was at least 100 meters down, and the only way down without dying would be to climb. I could hear the soldiers get closer.

"Cole what are we-"

"Do you trust me?" I said and interrupted Alexandra.

"What?" she asked, and we saw the soldiers run out from the forest.

"Do you trust me?!" I asked and looked at her.

"Yes…" she said and looked back at me.

"Then JUMP!" I said and held her hand tighter before I jumped off the cliff.

**AN: Okaaaaaay, I think you want an explanation to why I didn't update. Well, I had a Spanish test and a chemistry test yesterday, and math test today. But I got my Spanish and English test back today, and I got B in Spanish and A in English, so that's good. But that wasn't the best thing that happened today.**

**The lesson before lunch we had chemistry, and our teacher had promised that we'd play with hydrogen bubbles. We were gonna put them on fire, and I was the one who helped. But I didn't know when to put it on fire, so I did it when the bubbles were still by the surface. And well… I almost set the school on fire. I accidently put the soap-water on fire and made an explosion that almost put the ceiling on fire, and then the hose from the hydrogen-tube started to shoot fire like a flamethrower. The "flamethrower" almost put a chair on fire… AND ME! I threw myself down on the floor and hit my elbow to try and get away from the fire.**

**Fabulous Stephano: Whoa, you were lucky, Mademoiselle. That could've gone worse than it did.**

**Me: Well no kidding. *put and "Oh really?" face here* So I learned a very important lesson today.**

**Fabulous Stephano: And what would that be, Mademoiselle?**

**Me: Never let me play with fire, because it will probably end with a burning school! XD**

**Oh, and that last conversation between Cole and Alexandra, free cookies to everyone who figures out where I used it from.**

**Well then, see ya later.**

**BYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 18: Fairytale PART 3

**AN: Update! Okay, those of you who guessed where the last conversation was from… You didn't guess right. Or, maybe… But in that case I haven't seen the movie or read the story.**

**I got it from 'Aladdin', so… FREE COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU FOR GUESSING! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**With that said and eaten, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Fabulous Stephano: The Mademoiselle does not own NinjaGo or 'Children of the Night'.**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! *gets frying pan* GET OUT!**

(Now it starts, Alex's POV)

"Do you trust me?!" Cole asked, and I saw the soldiers run out of the forest.

"Yes…" I said, and looked back at him.

"Then JUMP!" he said and held my hand tighter… before he jumped off the cliff! I held his hand so hard that my own hand turned white, afraid that he'd let go. Then he grabbed onto an outshooting edge on the cliff, and we stopped falling. He mumbled in pain, and I could see blood from his hand coloring his shirt-arm red. He was holding on with one hand, and he was holding me in the other. He looked down at me.

"Get up on my back, so that I got both of my hands free." he said in pain, and I nodded. I climbed up on his back, and I grabbed onto him as hard as I can. I could feel his muscles flex as he started to climb down, and that made me happy that I was behind him… because I didn't want him to see me blushing. Suddenly he slipped with his bleeding hand, and we started to dangle. He tried to get his grip back, but he just slipped again. He looked down, and I feared that I knew what he was thinking.

"I'll have to jump down… hold on!" he said and let go of the cliff. I hold on tighter to him, and then he started to spin… really fast. Suddenly we were surrounded by a brown tornado-thing, and everything seemed to get speeded up. When we landed, Cole was carrying me bridal-position.

"Wh-What just happened?" I asked and looked up at him. His cheeks were slightly turning red.

"I, mph…" he said, and I could see that he was in pain. I could feel my knee get wet, and when I looked I saw that my dress was red where he had his hand.

"Cole put me down, you're hurt." I said and he put me down. I made him sit down on the ground while I looked at his hand, and I controlled myself to not throw up. He had a cut over his palm that was so deep, that I think I could see the bone. I ripped off a piece of fabric from the bottom of my dress and dipped it in some water I found, and then I started to clean the wound.

"Thank you for keeping me safe, and saving me from the soldiers." I said while I wrapped the fabric around his hand.

"Well, I couldn't let them hurt you." he simply said and smiled at me. He had a beautiful smile, with perfectly white teeth… There you go again Alexandra. Concentrate.

"I just hope that Hannah got away with my brother. I only want him to be safe." I said and tied the fabric.

"I promise you that Hannah won't let anything happen to him." he said and made me look at him. The sun was shining from behind him, and the light made him look absolutely amazing… and I just couldn't stop myself. I flew forward and pressed my lips against his soft ones, and I hoped that he wouldn't hate me for it. But he probably didn't… since he kissed me back.

(Ellies POV)

Zane, Kai and I were chased by a group of maybe twelve soldiers, and then we ended up in a dead-end. Zane and Kai pulled out their swords, and I grabbed my dagger. The soldiers pulled out swords, and then they started to attack us. The guys fought really well, but I got a lot of scratches and bruises. After a while one of the soldiers made me drop my dagger, and then he kicked me in my stomach. I lost my breath and fell to the ground, and the soldier stood above me. He raised his sword and was just going to attack when he got hit by a white tornado-thingy. The solder flew away into a tree, and when the tornado disappeared… Zane was standing there.

"Are you okay?" he asked and helped me up. I nodded and held my stomach, and then he stood in front of me the rest of the fight.

Twenty minutes later we were running again. We had defeated the soldiers, and now we're looking for the others. I was holding Zanes hand, since I was so tired from the fighting, and Kai was running ahead of us. Suddenly he stopped, and pulled out his sword. I walked behind Zane, and Kai slowly sneaked forward. The bushes in front of us were moving, and then someone jumped out of them. The person tackled Kai to the ground, and then we saw who it was.

"Oh. Sorry Kai, I didn't know it was you." Jay said and helped Kai up. Nya and Night-star walked out of the bushes and I looked around. Know the only ones missing are Cole, Hannah, Alexandra and her brother.

"Do you guys know where the others are?" Nya asked, but everyone shook their head no.

"No, but we should find them before the soldiers do." Kai said, and everyone started to walk into the forest. Some time later we heard the soldiers, and we hid in the bushes.

"Come on faster! We can't let her get away!" one of the soldiers shouted. I peeked over the bushes and saw the soldiers chase a girl that was carrying a small boy. They were chasing Hannah! I looked at Zane and signed him what was happening, and he told the others.

"We've got to help her!" Kai said and ran after the soldiers, and then everyone followed him.

(Hannahs POV)

Dalek, Dalek, Dalek, DALEK! The soldiers had found me and Jasper after we'd split up with Cole and Alexandra, and now they were chasing me. But since I was carrying Jasper I couldn't fight them, so I just ran.

"Come on faster! We can't let her get away!" a soldier shouted behind me. I ran faster and Jasper started to cry in my chest, and then I stopped when I realized I didn't have anywhere to run. There was a mountain behind me and on my right, a river on me left and the soldiers in front of me. I walked backwards until my back was pressed against the mountain, and then I saw Alexandra run out of the forest.

"Don't you DARE hurt my little brother!" she shouted and ran towards the soldiers. She moved her hands towards the water, and it started to move in waves. As soon as she was behind the closest soldier she quickly moved her hands to the other side… and the water flew out of the river and hit four soldiers in front of her. After that Cole ran out of the forest and started to attack the soldiers with his sword, and when they'd fought off every soldier they surrendered into the forest.

"Jasper are you okay?" Alexandra asked and ran over to us. I put Jasper down and he flew crying into his sisters arms. I was so surprised over what Alexandra just did, I couldn't do anything until suddenly Kai was shaking me.

"Hey, Hannah are you with us?" he asked and shook my arm. I looked around realizing that everyone was looking at me, but I was just staring at Alexandra.

"You're an Waterbender!" I said, and she looked weird at me.

"A what-bender?" she asked and picked up Jasper.

"Someone that controls water. How did you do that?" I asked, and everyone looked at her. She looked like she didn't want to tell us, but then she sighed and looked down.

"I've… been able to do that, since I was a kid. One day I went swimming, and I got cramp and almost drowned. The water somehow saved me, and a few days later I realized I could control it." she said and looked up at us. She looked scared, and she probably thought that we would think she's crazy. But Cole just walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, you don't need to be scared. Everyone here has special powers, so you're not alone." he said, and she almost started to cry. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"He's right, you're not alone. I control the wind, Cole controls earth, Kai controls fire, Jay controls lightning, Zane controls ice and Lloyd controls all of the elements. And Night-star's a dragon!" I said and smiled. She looked at me, and then she turned to Ellie.

"What about Elizabeth?" she asked and wiped her tears. Ellie moved her hands, and Alexandra looked confused.

"She says that we do not know if she has any powers." Zane answered, since he's the only one that understands her. She looked at all of us, and then at her brother.

"You hear that, Pipsqueak? We're not the only ones." she said and hugged him. Wait, "WE'RE" not the only ones?

"Alexandra, what do you mean by-" I started, but stopped when I heard the soldiers come back. And they sounded to be more than before.

"Oh give us a break! C'mon RUN!" Cole said and started to run.

(Forty minutes later)

"Let us go!" I said and tried to struggle out of the soldiers grip. Twenty minutes ago the soldiers had caught up with us, and then they'd captured us. They had tied our hands and made the guys unconscious, (because of their powers) and now they were putting us in a carriage. As soon as I was inside they closed and locked the door, and then we started to move. I looked at Jasper, and he was full out sobbing in fright. I moved over to him and tried to hug him the best I could, and he moved up in my lap.

"I-I'm scared, Hannah. A-are they going to h-hurt us?" he asked between his sobs. I hugged him closer and started to rock him back and forth.

"No. And if they're planning to try and hurt you, I'm going to blow them off the earth." I said, and that made him smile. After a while I tried to make him sleep, so I sang a song for him that Alicia always used to sing.

"_"Come little children, I'll take you away_

_Into a land, of enchantment._

_Hush now dear children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

_Follow sweet children, I'll show you the way_

_Through all the pain, and the sorrows._

_Weep not poor children, for life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passion…" _I sang, and Jasper yawned. He put his head on my shoulder, and then he fell asleep.

**AN: SOOOoooo that was this chapter, I'll update on Wednesday.**

**BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	20. AN: Help

**AN: HIIIIIIIIIIiiiiii! It's time for another one of these where You decide! This time it's about Jasper, and maybe you guessed it… HE HAS POWERS! But, I don't know what his powers should be, so I'm asking you bros. What would like you to decide what Jaspers powers should be… and what he should look like. I just realize I've never told you bros what he looks like, so now you can decide that too.**

**I just wanted to say that. BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 19: Fairytale PART 4

**AN: HOLA COMPADRES! Next update's here, and thanks for helping me with Jasper. You sent me some really good suggestions, and I wanted to try and use the ones I can. Well, let's see how it turns out!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**I don't own NinjaGo.**

(Now it starts, Lloyds POV)

I was sitting in the bushes behind the carriage, watching the soldiers play poker. When we split up at the camp I'd ran away from the others, and when I tried to find them again, I saw them getting captured by the soldiers. After that I'd followed them, and when it got dark they'd set up a camp. And now they were playing poker, while the others were asleep in the carriage.

"Do you think the Lord is going to be angry because we didn't capture the prince?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Of course he will, he'll probably kill us! Or worse…" another one said. Okay, while they're talking, I'll try to save the others. I sneaked over to the carriage-window and looked inside, and everyone was sleeping. Except Jasper.

"Psst, Jasper." I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help like feel that he looked a lot like me when I was younger. With that curly, light blonde, almost white hair and pale skin. But he had freckles and big light blue/grey eyes.

"Lloyd!" he said, and I hushed him.

"Sssh, not so loud. I'm gonna try and get you out of here, but you'll have to help me. Is there any cracks or loose planks in there?" I asked, and he started to look around. After he'd looked everywhere he walked back to the window, and I could see that he was about to cry.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked, and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I can't find anything, and… it's getting dark in here." he said and started sobbing. I put my hand on his head, and he looked at me.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, and I can help you. Look." I said and made a small light-ball in my hand. He smiled when he saw the light, and then I made it fly up to the ceiling.

"That's so cool. I thought I was the only one who could do that, look!" he said and moved his hands. Suddenly they started to glow, and then it came a small Northern light out of his palms. But the thing that was a bit creepy was that his left eye was glowing in the same color as the lights.

"How are you doing that?" I asked and put my light out.

"I don't know, I just… do it." he said and smiled brighter. I looked around, and I saw a small beam of light shining through the wall.

"Jasper, could you try and wake up the others?" I asked and looked back at him. He nodded and went to the others, and as soon as I could hear that they were awake, I charged my attack. Okay, just like Cole taught me. Relax, take a deep breath, use your whole over-body, and…

"KIAAH!" I shouted and punched through the wall with my burning fist. When the wall broke I could hear the soldiers swears, and I quickly told the others to follow me.

(Hannahs POV)

I woke up when Jasper shook me, and I was surprised by the light. Wait, is that a Northern light? I looked around and saw that Jasper was waking everyone up. When everybody was awake, I heard a shout and then the wall broke. Lloyd was standing outside with a burning fist, and not until now I noticed that he wasn't with us in the carriage. He told us to come with him, so Kai grabbed my hand and started to run. But it didn't take long until the soldiers caught up with us.

Alexandra and Jasper were running at the back of the group, and one of the soldiers grabbed Alexandras hair. He pulled her out of the group, and then another soldier grabbed Jasper. Everyone stopped when the heard Alexandras scream, and then we pulled out our weapons. The soldier who was holding Alexandra held a knife against her throat, and I could see how Coles hands started to shake.

"We can do this the easy way, or our way. Drop your weapons, or we'll kill your friends." the soldier said and pressed the knife closer to her throat. Jasper started to scream, and another soldier raised his hand, ready to punch him.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Alexandra said and started to struggle. We took this opportunity and attacked, and the soldier who held Alexandra lost his grip. Cole hurried over to her, and then he kicked the soldier in the face. I started to punch and blow away the soldiers, while the others used their swords. I looked at Jasper, and I saw that he was surrounded by soldiers. He was crying, and then… his left eye started to glow in different colors.

"Alexandra, why is Jaspers eye glowing like that?" I asked and looked at her. She looked at her brother, and then back at us.

"Get down, NOW!" she said and threw herself on the ground. Everyone else did the same thing, and as soon as we were down… Jaspers whole body shot out Northern lights at the soldiers. They moved up their hands over their eyes, and then Jasper started to shoot them with light. The soldiers ran away, and Alexandra walked over to her crying brother.

"It's okay, they're gone. You don't have to do it again." she said and hugged him. I looked at our group, and everyone but Lloyd were surprised.

"How did you do that?!" Jay asked, and Alexandra looked at him.

"It's… his powers. When he was younger, we went out camping with our parents, and one night something weird happened." she said and looked at her brother.

"I walked over to a hill, to look at the pretty lights on the sky, when one of the lights started to spin down towards me. Before I could run away the light hit my eye, and I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw black shadows run over to me, and I got scared, so I moved my hands and shot light at them. After that I realized that it was my family, so I explained what had happened. And now, whenever I'm really scared, I always use that light." he said and wiped his tears. Night-star walked over to him, and gave him a hug. AAAAAWWWW, that's so cute! She let go of him and smiled.

"I understand that you use them when you're scared, just like I do with my fire. But you can train to use them when you need, and it won't be as scary anymore." she said and laughed. Lloyd sat down in front of Jasper and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know exactly how it is to realize that you have powers when you're so young, and I can tell you that it'll get better in time. Right now you can try and slowly train them, so that you can use them when you need." he said and smiled. Jasper smiled too before he yawned, and then he snuggled up in Alexandras arms. And fell asleep.

"We should get going before the soldiers come back." Lloyd said and stood up.

"Uugh, why can't they just leave us alone?" Jay asked and sighed.

"Because they have to capture us. I heard the soldiers talk about their master, their Lord, and they said that he would kill them if they didn't catch us. Or worse, whatever that means." Lloyd said and looked at us.

"Wait… Lord, either kill them or worse… Do you guys think it could be the Overlord?" I asked. They thought for a moment.

"It could be, when I think of it." Kai said.

"There is a 98.7% chance that it is the Overlord. But how is he here?" Zane asked, which was pretty weird, since he knows more than all of us. Everyone thought for a while, and then I knew.

"It's because of the venom, it's just like the Dark Matter. When the Overlord attacked Ninjago City, he used the Dark Matter to fill the people of Ninjago with darkness, and they became evil. The venom that… killed, Alicia, was filled with darkness too. So maybe the Dark Matter was a part of the venom, and it was the thing that created the Overlord here." I said, and they looked at me.

"That… could actually make sense. But Lloyd defeated the Overlord a long time ago, so how is he alive?" Kai said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you forget that we're inside Alicias mind? That means that she can create anyone, or anything." I said, and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I forgot that." he said and scratched his neck. Cole picked up Jasper from Alexandras arms, and then we started to walk.

(Hours later.)

"I'm tired. I wish we could've slept a little longer." Jay complained, while trying to stay awake. I was just going to tell him to shut up, when the ground shook.

"Ehm, did you guys feel that?" I asked. They all looked around, but didn't see anything. And then it shook again.

"What is it? Treehorns?" Kai asked, and pulled out his sword. The ground shook again, harder this time.

"Cute little birdies?" Jay asked and laughed a little. Everybody looked at him like: 'Seriously?'. Then the ground shook again, and I could see a shadow. Oh Alicia, why are you doing this?!

"Close enough, Jay. It's only one bird… a Flappy Bird." I said and looked at the bird above us. It was falling down towards us, and everyone threw themselves on the ground. I turned up to face the bird, and I concentrated all my powers to create a wind shield around us. I made a bubble, and then the bird pressed on the shield, almost breaking through. So I used all the energy I had left to press up the bird away from us, and then the shield disappeared. I lay back, panting, and then Kai helped me up. I wiped the sweat drops from my forehead, and then I looked at Jay.

"Are you still tired?" I asked, and he smiled nervously.

"No, I'm actually very alert. Feels like I could run 4 miles, hehe." He said, and we started to walk again.

**AN: And FINALLY I'm done. This took ridiculously long time to write, but I'm done. Oh, and what do you think about the new cover image for the story? I made it myself, so I hope you like it. And I will probably write one or two more chapters with the story like this before they come back to Ninjago.**

**Well, please leave a review, and I'll see you on Monday.**

**BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	22. Chapter 20: Fairytale FINAL

**Alicia: *sings* **_**I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holing out for a hero 'til the morning light…**_

**Hannah: Seriously?**

**Alicia: What? I've been a prisoner for five chapters now.**

**Me: Anyways… Finally update! Okay, I think that this will be the last Fairytale chapter, so I don't know how long this will be. But let's just get started. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**I don't own NinjaGo.**

(Now it starts.) (Ellies POV)

We were finally out of the 'Deep Woods', and now I could see how close we were to the castle. From here it's maybe a, what could it be, 20 minutes trip on foot? Anyways, we're close, so we continued walking.

"Am I the only one who's glad that we soon will be able to go back home?" Kai asked, and we all looked at him.

"It's been weird and fun to be here, but I'm also glad that we're home soon. I mean, who knows what the Serpentines could be doing if they're still awake in Ninjago." Cole said.

I haven't even thought about that. Maybe because I've never really had any trouble with Serpentines, except on the 'Old Mountains' when a red one bit me. Luckily for me, Zane came to my rescue and helped. They all seem to be very familiar with situations like those, and I wonder if they're the ones who's saved Ninjago every time when there's danger.

"I don't think that they're awake, but we haven't seen them here, so I have no idea." Nya said, and mumbled a little in pain. We never had any time to fix her leg, and all this running haven't exactly helped. She had to lean on Jay to be able to walk after that her wound had started bleeding again, but now I told her to stop. I made her sit down on a rock, and then I started to clean her leg with some water that Alexandra had found. When I was done I ripped off a piece of fabric from my dress and wrapped it around her leg. After that I looked up at her and smiled.

"Tanks Ellie, it actually feels better now." she said and stood up. Suddenly Night-star started to look around, moving her ears.

"What do you hear?" Hannah asked, and Night-star looked towards the castle. Then she transformed into a dragon and flied away. Jasper and Alexandra looked shocked, and we laughed.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. But in our world she's always a dragon, so we're used to it." Jay said, and then we started to walk again.

(Night-stars POV, that's a first)

I left the others when I heard Alicia call for me, and I flied over to the castle. I knew where Alicia was, since she was the one who sent me to find the others. I flied to the top of the highest tower, and landed on the windowsill. I looked in through the window, and at Alicias "prison". She was floating inside a glass flower bud, covered with black thorns, and she tiredly looked at me.

"Night-star, you… can't let them… get here." she said in my mind, and I tilted my head.

"Why not? They are coming to save you, and then Lloyd…"

"NO! They can't… come here, because… that's what He, wants…" she said and I hung with my tale.

"His soldiers… are waiting inside… the walls, and they're… too many. Night-star, whatever you do… you can't… let them… get… here…" she whispered, before she fell asleep again. I looked down, and I saw what she meant. The streets were filled with black Serpentine soldiers, and I could smell that they all had poisoned daggers. Their red eyes were glowing like lanterns, and they were thirsty for blood. I looked towards where the others were, and they were soon by the gates, so I quickly jumped off the windowsill and flied to them. When I was in front of them I transformed back into a human, and I looked up at them and spread my wings, blocking the way.

"You can't go in there!" I said and held out my arms to the sides. They looked at me, surprised.

"But we have to if we're going to save Alicia." Lloyd said, and I looked at him.

"Please, you can't go in there. The Shadows army are inside the walls, waiting for you." I said.

"We've defeated them before, we can do it again." Kai said and tried to walk past me. But I moved my ears down and showed him my fangs, and he jumped back.

"Alicia told me to not let you in there, so I won't. The Shadows army is way too many for you to handle, and you would get killed in there." I said, and Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder.

"Night-star, I don't care if it's a gazillion soldiers in there. I will do whatever it takes to save Alicia, even if it costs my life. Please." he said, with his eyes praying.

I never thought about how much he loves her, but when I see this… I lowered my wings and pulled in my fangs, and then everyone got their weapons.

Alexandra walked over to the place where she'd found the water, and she filled a bottle with it. Hannah moved her hands in circles, and then the wind created a pair of war-fans. She grabbed them and moved one to the left, creating a strong wind. Alexandra then walked over to me with Jasper, and she kneeled down in front of me.

"Night-star, could you protect Jasper while we fight the soldiers? I don't want him getting hurt." she said, and Jasper sat down beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I promise. If anyone gets close they'll end up like crisps." I said and looked back at Alexandra. She smiled and walked away, and I looked at Jasper. Not until now I noticed how tall he was, for his age I mean.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked, and he thought for a moment.

"Hmm, train!" he said and smiled. I got surprised by his answer.

"Train? Why do you wanna train?"

"Lloyd told me that I should train up my powers, and since you and I are almost the same age, you can help me." he said and laughed. I stumbled on my words. I don't want to fight him, I'm too strong. But I don't want him to be sad, so I just sighed.

"Okay, but we'll take it easy. I don't want to hurt you." I said and stood up, and he followed. Whoa, he's actually taller than me!

"How old are you, Jasper?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"I'm five and a half. Why are you wondering?" I looked away.

"Oh, it's nothing. C'mon, I know where we can train."

(Lloyds POV)

"Ready?" I whispered to the others when we stood outside the gates. They nodded, and I opened up the doors. I walked inside, but I couldn't see any soldiers.

"Keep your guard up." Kai said, and we moved inside.

"Why? I don't see any soldiers." Jay said, and just then, the shadows started to move. Suddenly we were surrounded by black Serpentines with glowing red eyes, and they all had big swords. The other guys pulled out their elemental blades, Nya and Ellie got their daggers, Alexandra used her water to create a spear, Hannah got her fans and I created two light orbs in my hands. I looked at the others, and they nodded.

"NINJA-GOOO!" we shouted and turned into our spinjitzu-tornados. I moved over to a group of seven Serpentines and pulled them into my tornado, and started to beat them up. When I stopped the snakes flew into the walls, and then I shot four other snakes.

Suddenly an arrow flew by my head, and when I looked up I saw soldiers on the top of the walls, shooting arrows at us. I shot a few of them, but then someone bumped into me and made me fall. I looked up and saw Hannah run, with snakes following her, and I was just gonna shoot the soldiers when they got hit with fire. Blue fire. I looked at the sky and saw Night-star shooting plasma-beams at the soldiers, and it looked like Jasper was on her back. But how does he… Oh. Now I saw that Night-star was bigger somehow, and jasper was riding on her back.

"Lloyd, get on!" Jasper shouted, and Night-star sunk down towards me. Jasper moved back in the saddle, making room for me, and I jumped up and sat down. As soon as I grabbed the reins, Night-star shot up in the air, and started to fly towards the castle.

(Zanes POV)

I looked up and saw Lloyd flying towards the crystal-castle on Night-star, with Jasper sitting behind him.

"Zane, watch out!" I heard Cole shout behind me, and when I turned around I saw a Serpentine run towards me. I bent backwards **(AN: Kinda like 'the Matrix')** and the snake ran past me. I got up and froze three Serpentines, and when I turned to my left, I saw Elizabeth being chased by a muscular soldier with a war axe. I sprinted after them, and when they stopped I ran in front of Elizabeth just in time to save her from getting hit by the axe. The axe ripped of a piece of fake-skin under my right eye, and it dug into my left shoulder, cutting off some cables and made me loose sensibility in my arm. I punched the soldier and kicked him the chest, and he flew backwards, hitting a tree and losing consciousness. I grabbed the axe and pulled it out of my shoulder, and the chopped cables started to spark. I looked at Elizabeth, and my heart stopped when I saw her eyes. They were glowing with fear.

"Elizabeth, I-I can explain…" I said and walked over to her, but she moved away from me. I stopped when I realized that I was only scaring her, and a tear escaped my eye. I turned around at the sound of footsteps, and I saw a group of soldiers running towards us. I pulled out my sword and stood protectively in front if Elizabeth.

"I may have scared the person I care most about, but I will not let you harm her!" I said and attacked the soldiers.

(Lloyds POV)

Night-star landed by the front port, and I got off. I looked at Jasper and told them to fly away, and when they did I turned back to the port. It was two BIG crystal doors, and they were pretty heavy, but I managed to open them, and I walked inside. **(AN: I'm not going to describe the castle. It basically looks like Elsa's castle from 'Frozen', because I LOVE that movie.) **I was amazed over how the castle looked, it was beautiful. I started to go upstairs, when I heard a laugh, and I stopped. I recognized that voice.

"_Golden Ninja…"_ the raspy voice whispered in a creepy way. Overlord. So he WAS the one who poisoned Alicia! Wait…

"Alicia!" I shouted and ran the rest of the way. I pushed up the door on the top floor, and I stopped when I saw Alicia. She was wearing a purple, long sleeved dress that showed her shoulders, a light purple/white transparent cape that looked like a long vest, a silver ribbon below her waist and a silver crown that looked like mine. She was floating in a flower bud, covered with thorns, and her hair was floating around her. She was beautiful. I heard more laughing, and the room turned darker.

"_Golden Ninja… Give me your powers, and I'll let her go…"_ he said, and then he turned into a big, muscular man, with FOUR arms. Now that's unfair. I created two light orbs in my hands.

"I don't believe you. Now let Alicia go!" I shouted and threw an orb at him, and then another, and yet another. He blocked everyone but the last one, and he flew into the wall. He got up and looked at me with glowing red eyes, making the shadows even darker.

"_You fool! You could've given up and I would've spared her, but now…!" _he said, and the thorns started to climb around the flower bud, covering it even more. I ran towards Alicia, but the Overlord shot me with his powers, making me fly into the door, and I could've sworn that I heard my shoulder crack. I lost my breath when I landed, and I pushed myself up, stumbling a little and I looked at him. I concentrated my powers, and created my own elemental blade. It looked like the others, but golden and green. The Overlord made four own swords, and he rushed over to me. I blocked his attack, and used all my strength to push him away from me. He stumbled, and then we continued our fight.

(Kais POV)

I put my blade on fire, before I slashed it through a soldier and knocking him unconscious. I looked over at Hannah and saw her fight against three snakes, and she actually fought pretty well. She used her fans to blow away the soldiers, and they flew past me. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me, smiling.

"This is… kinda fun. How are we doing?" she asked while panting.

"We've knocked out most of the soldiers, but there are a lot of them left." I said and dodged another soldiers attack. I held up my burning sword, and Hannah her fans, and we attacked at the same time. But we weren't ready on what happened. When her wind and my fire combined, it created a great fire tornado, following our command and burning every soldier it touches.

The others looked at us, and then they did the same thing. Alexandra and Zane combined their powers, with Alexandra shooting water and Zane freezing it, and they made a whole group of soldiers into an ice cube. Jay and Cole combined their powers, with Jay electrifying the earth Cole threw at the soldiers. I looked up and saw Night-star coming back, and she started to shoot plasma-beams, and Jasper shot the snakes with northern lights.

A while later everyone (even the soldiers) stopped what they were doing when they heard the angry scream from the Overlord, and then a golden light came out of the castle, destroying all of the soldiers. I looked at Hannah, and she just laughed.

"Way to go Lloyd, he found his true Potential!" she said and hugged me.

(Back to Lloyds POV!)

I got hit in my chest with Overlords powers, and I fell on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Overlord laughed, and when I looked behind him I saw a glimpse of Alicias tired eye looking at me, before the last opening between the thorns disappeared. And the flower bud turned black.

"_Hahaha, it's too late! She's gone, both here and in your world!_" Overlord laughed, and I sunk my head. I felt something inside me that I'd only felt once before, and it filled me with more power. My body started to glow, and the wind around me shifted, making my clothes float up.

"No. She's not." I said and stood up, still with my head hanging.

"_What?!_" he said, and I looked up at him. His eyes got filled with fear when he saw me, and I concentrated the power inside me. I floated up in the air, holding a golden light orb in my hands in front of me, and my eyes shifted color into blue. I knew what was happening, the guys had told me about it.

"I've been so afraid of losing her, I never realized that she doesn't need my protection. She can't die, because a person from another dimension can only die in their own world, which means that I never lost her. But you," I said and charged my attack. "are from here!" I shouted and shot him with my golden powers. The whole room got filled with light and screaming, and when it disappeared, the Overlord was gone.

I sank down on the floor again when I stopped glowing, totally exhausted, and I looked at the flower bud. The thorns around it disappeared, and when they were gone the bud started to open. First the bottom petals, then the middle ones and Alicia started to float down when the last petals opened. I walked over to her and kneeled down over her sleeping body. How do I wake her up? Wait, it's THAT kind of story. I lifted up her head a little, bent down and kissed her on the lips. I stopped and looked at her, and she slowly opened her eyes.

(Alicias POV)

I opened up my eyes, and I saw Lloyd looking down at me.

"You're awake." he said and hugged me. I hugged him back, and I tried to keep myself from not crying. I let go of him and he helped me up, and then I looked around. The room we were in looked like the top floor in the castle from 'Frozen', and the balcony-doors were open. I wanted to go over there, but as soon as I took one step I almost fell, and Lloyd caught me. I looked down and realized that I was wearing a dress, so I lifted up the bottom part of the dress and walked out on balcony. Lloyd followed and stood beside me, and together we looked at the view.

"Did I create this?" I asked and looked around. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, you did. You have an incredible imagination, but you'll have to use it back home." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He turned to me and held both of my hands in his.

"We want you to come back home. We need you to come back home. We need you. Hannah needs you. I need you." he said, and his cheeks slightly turned red. A single tear escaped my eye, and I smiled. I felt the wind turn when I thought of creating the portal back home, and everything started to slowly disappear. I looked out at the world I've created, and I saw as every piece of it vanished. And then I saw the other guys vanishing too, and I looked back at Lloyd.

"See you on the other side." I said, and everything turned white.

**AN: After a RIDICULOSLY long time, the fifth and last Fairytale chapter is done. And the reason it took so long time is because my computer's been a real b***h, and wouldn't start when I put it on.**

**Anyways, now it's working. So, please leave a review, and I'll update again soon.**

**BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	23. Chapter 21: I love you too

**AN: Update! And OMG, 16 more reviews and we're up in… you ready for it…? ONE. HUNDRED. REVIEWS! Are you guys crazy?! Nonono, wait, you ARE crazy, and I LLLLLOVE IT! C'mon, give me these last 16 reviews that I need, and I'll make a chapter were YOU decide what will happen. It could be anything from the Daleks attacking to everyone turning into kittens. How CUTE wouldn't that be?!**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.**

**I'm pleased to say that I don't own NinjaGo!**

(Now it starts, Alicias POV)

I opened up my eyes, and I looked into the infirmary roof. I turned my head to my left, and I saw Lloyd on the floor… holding my hand like he did before. I sat up and stretched, and I heard Lloyd waking up. I looked down at him.

"Morning Sunshine." I said with a smile. He looked up at me and smiled too, and then he got up and hugged me. I hugged him back, and we sat there for I don't even know how long. But we stopped when Hannah ran inside and threw herself at me.

"Crazy! I've missed you!" she laughed and hugged me, really hard.

"I've missed you too. But, could you please let go of me? I can't breathe." I said, and she let go. I laughed a little, and then I looked at Lloyd, and he looked like he tried not to laugh. Hannah looked at me and then at Lloyd, and then she got a smirk on her face.

"I think I'll go and tell the others that you two are awake." she said and walked out of the room, winking at me before she closed the door. I don't know why, but I started to blush, and then I remembered what happened before I died. Huh, doesn't feel that weird to say that.

"Are you okay? You're kinda red." Lloyd said, and I looked at him. Really LOOKED at him. A handsome boy with slightly tanned skin, curly dust blonde hair, emerald eyes that shined with happiness and a mischievous kid smile. And knowing how he felt for me…

"It's nothing. Really." I said, and I felt how my blush got darker. He sat down on the bed beside me, and the he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you wanna go outside?" he asked and held out his hand. I nodded and grabbed it, and then we walked up on deck.

It was actually night outside, and the stars shined like diamonds in the sky. We sat down on the bridges roof and watched as the night sky was filled up with stars. But I mostly looked at Lloyd, and I think he noticed, because he looked back at me. But I didn't look away.

"Alicia, are you sure you're alright?" he asked and moved closer, and I smiled slightly.

"I just thought about what you said before everything happened, and…" I didn't finish. Instead, I turned my head, leaned it up… and kissed him. Right on the lips! He was surprised at first, but then he returned the favor, and kissed me back. We sat there for what felt like forever, and when I pulled away, I just smiled.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again. We sat there for a longer time, but we stopped when we heard someone coming towards the ship. We turned around, and saw Zane running to the ship with Ellie in his arms.

"Zane what happened?!" Lloyd shouted and jumped down. I looked over the edge and saw that Ellie was bleeding from her arm, and Zane wasn't wearing a shirt. What had happened?

(Flashback! Ellies POV)

I was the first one to wake up from our dream, and I wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. I stepped over everyone who was lying on the floor, and then I walked up on deck. I stopped when I was by the edge, and I thought about what happened in the dream.

_I really thought that the big soldier was going to kill me, but just as he swung his axe, Zane stepped in front of me. My heart stopped at the moment I realized what he did, but it broke when I saw the axe get stuck in his shoulder. After he'd beaten the soldier I was on my way over to him, but I stopped when he turned to me. I saw the metal under his eye and the cables peeking through the crack in his shoulder, and my mind seemed to stop working. I could only think of one thing: He was a robot. I knew he was hiding something, that there was something he didn't want to tell me… but this?_

"_Elizabeth, I-I can explain…" he said and walked towards me, but I backed away, not knowing what else to do. Then another group of soldiers came towards us, and Zane stood in front of me. And I can't forget what he said to the soldiers._

_"I may have scared the person I care most about, but I will not let you harm her!" he shouted and attacked the soldiers._

But I still can't believe that he never told me. I jumped off the ship and started to go back home, lost in the thoughts about Zane being a robot. I was about half way home, when I heard singing. A horrible, false singing, and the person who sung had a raspy voice. It sounded like… I stopped in my tracks. No. No. No, nononono, no, NO! Please NO! Not him. Please not him. I saw a shadow of a man in the woods, and I tried to back away quietly… but I broke a stick, and the sound made the man look towards me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. How long has it been since you ran away? 13 years I think. Right, daughter?" he said and laughed in a creepy way, while he walked towards me. I backed away and tried to run, but my dad grabbed my arm before I came very far. I looked up at him and saw the wanting look in his eyes.

"No, no, why are we trying to run away? We just met again, so let's have a little father and daughter time." I didn't like the way he said it, and I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he pulled out a knife and held me harder. I lost my color and the sensibility in my legs… because I knew exactly what he was going to do.

(Zanes POV)

It seemed like I was the first one to wake up, but when I looked around I saw that Elizabeth was gone. I walked out of the infirmary and up on deck, but I did not find her there either. I looked over the edge and saw something shiny on the ground, so I jumped down and picked it up. It was a silver-chained necklace with a heart shaped locket, and I think that I saw Elizabeth wear it once. I looked closer at the ground, and I could barely see a footprint leading towards the forest. So she ran away, but why? I decided that I would follow her, so I walked into the forest, using my night-vision to look for more footprints. After 10 minutes and 42 seconds I saw a man behind the trees, and a girl that looked like…

"Elizabeth!" I said and ran over to where she was, but I stopped when I saw her. She was lying crying on the ground, her shirt and her vest torn and she was bleeding from her arm. And the man was holding a bloody knife. I could feel how the anger was filling my body, and the wind got colder and the grass under me turned into ice.

"Go away from her, and leave her alone." I said, my voice filled with fury. The man just laughed, and I literally saw red. I took one step forward, and the man laughed even more.

"Listen pretty boy ,I'm her father, and I have a knife. I can do whatever I want with her. So you should just go home, before I…" I cut him off by shooting ice at the hand he was holding the knife in, and the ice made the knife freeze and break. He looked at me with frightened eyes, and I shot him again, but this time I shot an icicle that hit through his hand. He screamed in pain and held his hand, and then he fell to his knees. I walked over to him, and he looked up at me.

"I warned you, and now you will feel the same pain that Elizabeth felt. I will warn you one last time. Leave her, alone." I said and made and ice wall between Elizabeths father and us. Through the ice I saw the man run away, and I calmed myself down and walked over to Elizabeth.

(Ellies POV)

Zane sat down beside me after threatening my dad, and I looked up at him with tears flowing from my eyes.

"It is going to be okay. He will not come back, I promise." he said and smiled. I held my arms around me, to keep myself warm, and then I felt Zane trying to put his sweatshirt on me. I put it on, and then I looked back at him. He just smiled calmly, looking like he enjoyed the cold air, and I buried my head into his naked chest. Then I began sobbing. Zane patted my back and held me closer to him, and when I had my ear towards his chest, I could hear a low ticking noise. So he really was a robot. I almost hoped that it was just another part of Alicias fantasy, but I guess it's not. I put my hand on his chest, and I felt the gears inside. It felt like he had a heart, and I hoped that he had.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I looked up into his beautifully, ice blue eyes. I looked down again, and then I felt something under my hand. I looked at his chest, and I barely saw the edges of a square. I put a hand in the middle of it and looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you, but I never found the right time. And I was afraid that if I told you… you would be scared of me, and…" He didn't say anything more, and looked away. I looked down, trying to put everything together… And then I understood.

How he's been helping me, all the times he'd saved me, how he'd cared for me. The thing he said in the dream, and how he was ready to give his life to save me.

He was in love with me… just like I loved him.

I looked up at him again, and I was just going to ask him about it, when my teeth started to feel weird. It hurt, and when I felt on them with my thumb, they were pointy… like fangs. I shook Zanes arm and showed him my teeth, and he got surprised.

"But how…? Elizabeth, back on the 'Old Mountains', did you get bit by a red Serpentine?" he asked, his face turning serious. I nodded slowly, and then he scooped me up in his arms and started to run back towards the ship. I looked at him questioning, and asked what was wrong.

"You got bit by a Fangpire, and their poison can turn a person into a snake. That is what is happening to you. We have to get back to the Bounty and ask Nya about this." he said, and ran faster.

**AN: So, that was that. Wow, I've been planning this chapter since last month, and I'm surprised how good it turned out. Well, see you soon, and don't forget to leave a review.**

**BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	24. Chapter 22: Just Dance

**AN: Hi again! It's not a long time 'til we have 100 reviews, so remember to leave a review later. And before you read I just want you to know that I didn't know what to write the beginning in this chapter, but I hope it turns out readable. Oh, and I'll be using some songs, and I don't own any of them.**

**Anyways. For now, enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo.**

(Now it starts, Ellies POV)

When we got up on the ship, Alicia looked at me with shocked eyes.

"You have fangs?! What happened?!" she asked and ran over to us. Zane put me down and told me to go to the girl's room with Alicia, so I did as he said.

When we were in their room I sat down on Alicias bed and looked at her. She walked over to me and bandaged my arm, and then she opened my mouth and checked my teeth.

"It's not too bad yet. Once you get the tail and scales, then we'll be having a problem." she said and moved away her hands. Scales, and… a TAIL?! I don't wanna become a snake, not now when I know how Zane feels. I asked Alicia if there was an antidote, and luckily she nodded.

"Yeah, there is. But it'll be hard to get it, since it's the venom in the Fangpire leaders staff, and we don't know where any of the serpentines are." she said and walked over to the drawer. I let out a soundless sigh, and shot out of the bed when I felt something weird by my bottom. I froze when I realized that I could MOVE that thing. Alicia looked at me and her eyes turned big.

"Ellie… turn around." she said, and I slowly turned around. She let out a shriek and started to run around in the room, punching her head.

"Notgoodnotgoodnotgood, this is NOT good! You have a tail, which means it's only a couple of minutes 'til the process is done and you'll become a serpentine! What were you supposed to do if you didn't have the staff? Think brain, THINK!" she said and started to walk around in circles. Okay, she's totally normal. Then she stopped and snapped her fingers.

"Now I remember! Stay here, I'll be back soon." And with that she ran out of the room. I wonder what she was going to do.

(Alicias POV)

I ran through the corridors, looking for the game-room, and I almost ran past it. I backed and opened the door, and I started to laugh at what I saw. Everyone was playing 'Just Dance 2014', and Hannah and Cole were dancing to that weird Russian song 'Moskau' while the others (minus Lloyd, Zane and Ellie) laughed their guts out.

"Where did you get the game from?" I asked while laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

"I found it in my-Breakdance solo! Go Cole!" she shouted and Cole did the weird breakdance part, and everyone laughed even harder, and when the song ended everyone clapped their hands. They turned around and bowed, and when I saw Coles face I fell on the floor laughing.

"Can't… breathe… too… much laughing! Cole, why do you have a mustache?" I asked and held my stomach. Cole blushed a little and pointed at Hannah.

"Ask her, it was her idea." he said and Hannah looked at me.

"I thought since the guy on the game's got a mustache, then Cole should have one too." she said and smiled.

"I hope you didn't use a permanent-marker." I said and she played a little with her hair.

"Maybe… maybe not." she said, and Cole looked at her like: 'SERIOUSLY?!'. Then I remembered why I went here.

"Oh, before I forget again, have you guys seen Zane anywhere?"

"No. Why're you wondering?" Kai said and looked at me.

"I just want to ask him something. Okay, I'm gonna keep looking. And Hannah," I said and looked at her. "Don't let anyone dance to our song, capishe?" She saluted, and I left the game-room. I walked up on deck and immediately found Zane and Lloyd, so I walked over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, did you talk about something important?" I asked, and just as Zane was going to ask I started to drag him with me.

"Good, then could you help me for a second?" I said and dragged him inside. He looked at me questioning.

"Alicia, you do know that you can just tell me where to go, right?"

"No time for that, and we're soon there anyway." I said and jumped behind him, so that I was pushing him instead. When we were outside mine and Hannahs bedroom I pushed him inside, and towards Ellie. She could only turn around with a surprised look on her face, before I pushed Zane onto her and made their lips touch. Both of them turned red as tomatoes, and I let go of Zane.

"The Love-doctor has once again helped her patients doing something they couldn't do on their own, and this time I stopped someone from turning into a snake!" I said and bowed. Zane backed away from Ellie when she started to glow, and all the signs of her turning into a snake disappeared. She looked at me with red cheeks and angry eyes, and she asked why I did that.

"If you don't have the venom from the staff, you can try with raising the persons heartbeat. I remembered that it worked for Jay when he got bit, so I thought that it would work for you too. And it did, so… mission accomplished! Now, I'll have to show the others how to dance like a 'Gentleman'." I said and did the dance when I walked out of the room.

(Ellies POV)

When Alicia closed the door I looked at Zane, and my blush got darker. Somehow he was blushing too, and it made him look even cuter. I said sorry and was just going to leave the room, when Zane grabbed my arm and made me face him… before he kissed me again. On purpose this time! His lips were cold, but it felt nice, and I kissed him back. When he pulled away his blush had almost disappeared, and he just smiled.

"I am so sorry about that, but it is the first time I have ever kissed someone, and I guess I liked it. And I hope you did too, or else I would feel really sorry for kissing you." he said and looked a bit nervous. I gave him a quick kiss as an answer and then I said that it was okay, because I liked it too.

(Hannahs POV)

"…_Ah ah ah ah I'm a_

_Mother father_

_Gentleman._

_Mother father_

_Gentleman!_" Alicia and I sang as we finished the dance, and the guys were laughing their guts out. We grabbed each other's hands and bowed. I had found 'Just Dance 2014' in my backpack when I'd looked through it when I looked for my water bottle, so I had challenged the guys to a dance-off.

"Okay, who's gonna beat that?" I asked, and Cole stood up.

"I'm on! I'll beat you this time Hannah, even if it takes all night!" Cole said and laughed, and the other guys agreed on another match. Just when the menu to the game was showing, the door opened and Lloyd walked inside.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked when he saw how red everyone was.

"We're dancing, wanna join?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Good, then you and Crazy are doing the next song. I know the perfect one!" I said and started to scroll around on the menu, and I stopped when I found 'One thing'.** (AN: Okay, I know that song is on 'Just Dance 4', but I wanted them to have some other songs too, so I'm throwing in some from the other games.)** Lloyd and Alicia got ready, and then the dance started. I knew what the final pose would be, so it was perfect for me.

"…_I don't, I don't_

_Don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that_

_One thing._" And when they stood in the final pose, I sneaked up behind them and pressed their heads together so that their lips touched. The others started to applaud, and I walked over to them. When Lloyd and Alicia pulled away, they smiled and bowed. I looked at the others.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked, and Alicia walked over to me.

"I know. Nya and Kai, dancing to 'Gangnam style'." she said, and I laughed.

"Perfect! Okay, get up here now and start dancing!" I said, and they got up. They got into their positions and started to dance, and this looked more ridiculous than Jay dancing to 'Troublemaker'. I was surprised over how good Kai was at dancing to this song, but I still laughed my gut out at the elevator part. When they were done we applauded and Cole wanted to take the next dance, and it became the Spanish song 'Maria'. I know that dance is really difficult, but he got perfect almost every time. Oh, I'm so going to beat him later. When he was done he was red as a tomato, but he just laughed.

"Haha beat that, Hannah!" he said and pointed at me. I pushed him out of the way and picked the song that I never lost at. Yeah, I know it's cheating, but I will NOT lose against Cole. So I picked 'Where have you been' and started to dance. I knew that Kai was staring at how I danced, while the others were clapping to the song and Alicia was singing. When I was in the middle of the song Zane and Ellie walked into the room and asked what we were doing, and that's when I got the best idea ever. I finished the dance the 'In ya face' sign to Cole when I got a higher score than him, and then I turned to the others.

"Who's next?" I asked, and Zane stood up.

"I can try, but I am not that good on dancing." he said and stepped forward. I knew the perfect song for him: 'Can't hold us'. I started the song, and everyone got surprised over how good Zane at dancing. And when he was done, he had a higher score than me! He turned to us and bowed, and everyone stood up and applauded.

"Way to go Zane! Okay, I wanna go next." Alicia said and walked forward. I already knew what song she was going to choose, so I scrolled to 'She wolf'. Alicia danced really well, and when she was done we applauded. And now I couldn't wait anymore.

"Okay, now I choose who's going to dance. Lloyd, Nya, Ellie and Alicia, you sit back and watch as the original four Ninja dances to…" I scrolled to the song. "Y.M.C.A!" I said, and Alicia started to laugh.

"Hannah, you're a genius!" she said and sat down. The guys stepped forward and started to dance, and EVERYONE laughed, which made it hard for them to dance. When they were done we were lying on the floor laughing, and when we stopped Alicia whispered something really good to me.

"Oh-ha, okay, Zane and Ellie, you're up next." I said and stood up. They walked forward and I started to scroll to the song, 'Time of my life' from 'Dirty dancing'. They got in position and started to dance, and at the end they did the Lift. We stood up and applauded, and then we kept dancing all night.

**AN: Finally done! I can't believe that I wrote almost a whole chapter about dancing, but I just felt like it. And I recommend you to check out the dances I used, because I really like them. So, I'll update again once we've reached 100 reviews, so leave a review because I only need 9 more.**

**See you when I do.**

**BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	25. AN: THANK YOU GUYS!

**AN: Whassup mah Brochachos?! As you can see, this is not a new chapter. Why, you ask? Because even if you can't see it here on Fanfiction, I have ONE HUNDRED reviews! COOKIES TO EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**And as I promised, I'm going to make a special STORY where You decide what's going to happen, and I need more suggestions to that. I already have a beginning and an end, but I need something there between. As I said before, it can be absolutely ANYTHING. So just take the craziest thing you can come up with, leave it as a review, and I'm going to use as many things as I can.**

**It can be anything from giant teddy bears and Lego, to a candy dimension and dinosaurs. Whatever you can come up with.**

**And just so you know, the story will be VERY related to 'Doctor Who'. So if you're a Whovian you're going to love the first chapter, if you're not, then you're still going to enjoy it because you can have whatever you want in this story.**

**Now that I've said that, stay put for the new special story: The blue box in NinjaGo.**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	26. New story

**AN: Um, hi. I just wanted to tell you that my new story's up now, so I'm taking a break from this one… And that's what I wanted to say.**


End file.
